


Rose Garden: Rose of Grace

by Dezzywezzy19



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzywezzy19/pseuds/Dezzywezzy19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace always lived a normal life with her family until her nightmares return. It was always  of a world, far different than her own. But are her nightmares just dreams, or something more?  Is this fantasy life she dreams about fake, or is the one she believes to real fake? She must decide before her life ends in either, or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm doing something like this, so I hope you like it. Some parts are based off the games and some are from my imagination. I don't own the parts or characters from the game obviously. Either way, enjoy!

 Running, panting. They run as fast as they can to escape in the forest, dodging tree stumps and low branches. However their attempts were futile. The three human men froze as they came face to face with an arrow pointed straight at them.

"It's a Dalish!" One of the men shout.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be." The elf says, his form never shifting from it's offensive stance.

"Let us pass, elf. You have no right to stop us!" another man, clearly the more bold, spoke up.

"No? We will see about that won't we?" He snidely remarks as another elf moves beside him, her arrow pointed at the ready as well. He glances at her and adds "You're just in time. I found these.... HUMANS lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt."

"We aren't bandits, I swear! Please don't hurt us!" The leader pleads.

"You shemlen are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland."

The two elves move closer towards the men tense up.

"W...We've never done nothing to you Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!" The third man speaks up.

"This forest isn't ours, fool." The elf says making a disgusted face at the arrogance. "You've stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin. We can't trust you not to make mischief. What do you say, lethallin? What should we do with them?"

The girl thinks for a quick moment before answering.

"Let's find out what they're doing here."

"Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live."

"I- look... we didn't come here to be trouble. We found a cave..." The first man stutters out in a hope of getting out of this alive.

"Yes, a cave! With ruins like I've never seen! We thought there might be, uh..." The leader chimes in.

"Treasure" The elf finishes, then mutters "So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits."

"If you've been there, you should have treasure to prove it." The woman says eying them.

"I...I have proof! Here... we found this just inside the entrance." The leader says walking a few steps forward and holding out an old stone relic that had carved lettering across it.

The elf lowered his bow in order to take it. He examined it in awe.

"This stone has carvings... Is it elvish? WRITTEN elvish?"

"There's more in the ruins! We didn't get very far in, though..." The leader believed he was getting closer to their final escape.

"Why not?" the girl asks.

"There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out run it!" the leader explains with returning fear.

The elf scoffed.

"A demon? Where is this cave?"

"Just off the west I think. There's a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole just inside." the leader tells them.

"Well? Do you trust them? Shall we let them go?" the elf asks the girl.

The girl lowers her bow.

"You've frightened them enough. They won't bother us."

"Run long then, shems... and don't come back until we Dalish have moved on." the elf warns, lowering his bow as well.

"Of course! Thank you! Thank you!" They shout running off, indeed thankful to have lived both deadly encounters.

The elf turned to the girl now.

"Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious."

"Sounds like a good idea." she answers a big grin on her face.

"And if we find anything the keeper will want to know." He adds, grinning just as she.

With that, the two of them run west through the forest. After a few minutes they get to the entrance of the cave. It was just as the humans had described it.

"This must be the cave. I don't recall seeing this before, do you?" the elf asks.

"No, I don't. Let's check it out."

"My thoughts exactly. With luck, we'll find something that will make us clan heroes!"

The girl laughs a bit at his optimism. They walk into the cave and walk around aimlessly. There was barely any light, save for the streams that came through cracks and holes in the structure. In one of the hallways they come across a large statue of a woman with wings, holding spear in one hand. The elf walks up and examines it.

"I can't believe this. You recognize this statue. don't you?" He asks looking over at the girl.

"It's worn, but it looks vaguely familiar." She says examining it as well.

"Back when our people lived in Arlathan, statues like these honored the Creators. When the shems enslaved us, much of that lore was lost." He explains. "This looks like human architecture... with a statue of our people. Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?"

"It's interesting. So much of our past is lost to us."

"I'd never have guessed ancient elves might have lived here! With humans!" He was clearly excited by this find. She had always admired that of him.

They continued on. A large metal door seemed to be the only thing left they'd yet to pass. After a heavy push the two entered a room with a large mirror placed in the middle. As soon as it was open a large bear covered in spikes and black fur charged at them. The two fought tirelessly until the beast collapsed in defeat.

"What.. What was that thing?!" He exclaims when they're sure it's dead for good.

"I'm not sure..."

They calm their nerves and walk up to the mirror. It glistens in the dim lighting.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I wonder what the writing says."

"The keeper might be able to translate it."

"Maybe, but she's not here to help us. Odd that it isn't broken like everything else, especially with that bear lumbering around in here. I wonder what this writing is for. Maybe this isn't- hey, did you see that?" He exclaims looking over at her. "I think something moved inside the mirror."

"Get away from it Tamlen" She warns, getting a wave of uneasiness.

"Hold on, I just want to know what it is. Don't you see it? There it is again!"

The uneasy feeling turns into a pure ominous dread.

"Can you feel that? I think it knows we're here. I just need to take a closer look..." Tamlen says walking closer to the mirror. She follows, staying a few steps back in his pace.

"It's... showing me places. I can see... some kind of city... underground?" Tamlen says running a hand gently over the glass, causing it to ripple like water as his touch. "And... there's a great blackness..."

She frowns, she doesn't see what he does. What was going on? Was he seeing things?

"It.. it saw me! Help! I can't look away!" Tamlen shouts. Panic fills her and she tries to move him from the mirror, but it's too late. The glass shines bright blinding them. And an explosion of air throws her back.

 

"Tamlen!" Grace shouts sitting up in bed. She breathes heavy and her younger sister mumbles sitting up in her bed across the room.

"Tamlen is in his room Grace." She says annoyed.

Grace wiped the sweat from her head and took one final deep breath before speaking.

"Sorry Merrill... I ... I didn't mean to wake you."

"This is the third time this week you've waken up screaming like a banshee. Are you having nightmares again?" The young girl rolls off her bed and makes her way across the room to her older sisters bed. She climbed up and sat on her knees besides Grace. Her short black hair swishing as she moved.

Merrill was the black sheep of the siblings. Instead of Blonde hair, she had black hair. She was also the youngest, Tamlen and Fenarel the middle children and Grace the eldest.

Grace nodded a bit.

"The nightmares, they never really went away..."

Merrill thought for a minute trying to recall details of the nightmares she was told.

"We're all elves right?"

"Pointy ears and all... "

It wasn't long before the boys had made their way into their sisters' room.

Tamlen had the shorter blonde hair, where as Fenarel had longer hair, usually pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Hey sissy, what's the matter? You woke me right up!" Fenarel complains.

"Yeah, and I didn't even do anything. That I can remember anyway..." Tamlen says plopping on the bed.

"She had bad dreams Tamlen. It has nothing to do with whatever evil you have planned."

Grace watches as her siblings bicker among themselves. Even though she used to find their childish fights irritating, it now brought her comfort. She had to come home from college because her terrors were becoming too much for her. They were so realistic, and so gruesome that if she made them into a game, she was sure they would sell thousands.

They were different some times, and not all of them were all that bad. There was one dream that she wouldn't mind having again. The dream of the handsome man sitting with her at a camp site, by the fire under the shining stars. She could only remember some things shortly after waking, and others would haunt her for all hours of the day.

At some point in her thoughts, her siblings had stopped fighting and came to the conclusion that they would all sleep in Grace's bed, to scare off any nightmares. She smiled at their gesture and though she knew it would be cramped, she accepted. Grace laid back down. Tamlen, Fenarel and Merrill made themselves comfortable and the four of them closed their eyes, drifting into the land of sleep.

It seemed to be minutes rather than hours when their grandmother Marethari came into the room.

"Fenarel, Tamlen, Merrill you have school. Wake up." She calls.

Merrill sits up rubbing sleep from her eyes. Fenarel too wakes and rolls off the bed. Only Tamlen lay asleep beside his sister.

"Tamlen, if you don't wake up, you won't get breakfast. And your grandfather is making pancakes."

 At the mention of pancakes, Tamlen hops up, fully charged and runs back the boys room. Grace sits up a bit yawning and watches Fenarel groggily make his way out of the room. Marethari nods satisfied then leaves the room herself. Merrill closes the door and begins to get ready for school.

You'd never believe it, but they were in high school. The boys seniors and Merrill a junior. Grace plops back against her pillow and stretches.

"Can I borrow your yellow scarf Sissy? It's really cute and matches this outfit."

Grace mumbles an approval and Merrill goes to Grace's dresser and opens the drawer with her scarves and gloves. After a quick search she takes it out and puts it around her neck. Merrill loved borrowing Grace's things, mostly because Grace was so much like their mother. Her siblings stayed very close to her, especially after the car accident. Both their mother and father had been killed and the 4 of them hadn't known for at least a week.

Grace being the most mature then, had cared for the young kids day in and day out. Making lunches, giving baths, helping with homework, she did it all and then some. It was when their grandfather Ilen called the house worried, after not hearing from their mother as he usually did, that they were taken away from that house and made to live with their grandparents.

It wasn't all that bad. Other than having to share the rooms, everything was nice. Marethari and Ilen loved them, and provided for them, and Grace continued to care for her sister and brothers. Up until she had gotten accepted to the local college of course.

Once Merrill was pleased with her apparel she grabbed her school bag.

"Bye Sissy. Have fun today." She said as she skipped out of the room.

"Learn a lot!" Grace yelled after her before closing her eyes and snuggling in, pulling the sheets over her head.

'I'll get a little more sleep.' She thought to herself before dozing off. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Grace woke up she could hear the bustle of a village. She got up from the bed in which she lied and walked out from the tent. She was greeted by another elf, who's face was filled with worry.

    "You're awake! You've the God's luck Lethallan. You're back at camp. Everyone is worried sick about you. How do you feel?" He asked.

    "I'm fine Fenarel, Just a bit groggy."

    "We thought you would die. The shem who brought you here said there wasn't much hope. Seems he was wrong."

    "I don't remember anything. I was in  cave, then... Nothing."

    "He was a Grey Warden and appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder. You were delirious with fever. He said that he found you outside a cave in the forest, unconscious and alone. He left you here and ran off again. The keeper's been using the old magic to heal you."

    "Is anyone looking for Tamlen?"

    "Of course! Most of the hunters are off looking for him right now. But the keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as you awoke. Stay here, I'll get her." He said before walking away. Everything seemed a bit off to her. Like there was more going on than she knew. Their faces were similar, as were the names, but everything was as though they were of a distant land. Grace felt a little out of place. After a few minutes, the keeper came over to her.

    "I see you are awake, da'len. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did... I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive." The elder woman's voice was strained. Grace could tell she was filled with concern for not only herself, but Tamlen, who was still missing.

    "Duncan? Is that the one who brought me back?"

    "Yes, he introduced himself as a Grey Warden. Duncan thought there may have been darkspawn creatures inside the cave. Is that true?"

    "All I remember was the mirror..."

    "A mirror? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected." The keeper sighed, shaking her head. "I was hoping for answers when you woke, but there are only more questions. And Tamlen remains missing. He is more important than any lore these ruins." She crossed her arms. "If he is as sick as you were his condition is grave. Duncan returned to the cave to search for darkspawn, but we cannot rely on him to look for Tamlen as well. We must do ourselves, and quickly. Do you feel well enough to show us the way da'len? Without you we will not find it."

   Grace nodded.

    "I am up to it, Keeper. I feel fine." Except for the nagging feeling that something was entirely wrong. In any case, she had to find Tamlen, her heart felt heavy about it.

    "I am relieved to hear it. I am ordering the clan to pack the camp so we can go North. Take Merrill with you to the cave. Find Tamlen if you can, but do it swiftly."

    "Take Merrill to the cave and find Tamlen. I understand."

    "Go quickly, for Tamlen's life hangs in the balance."

    "Pray for me, Keeper." She said before heading to the forest to where Merrill waited. On her way over Fenarel stood besides her.

    "Is the keeper sending you back to that cave to look for Tamlen?"

    "Yes, I'm going with Merrill."

    "I want to go with you. Keeper Marehari probably won't approve, but I can help find Tamlen."

    "I'm only supposed to take Merrill."

    "Tamlen's my friend too! I want to help find him! If Merrill can risk it, so can I."

 Grace contemplated. Fenarel was right, he could be of help. Even if Merrill was a mage, the two of them could use the extra pair of hands.

    "I suppose I won't stop you then."

    "Good. I'll follow you, just to make sure Merrill doesn't go running to the keeper when you tell her I'm coming."

 She nodded and the two continued to the edge of the forest. When they arrived to Merrill, she looked over.

    "The keeper told me I was to accompany you back to the caves. As her apprentice, I might see something you missed. But our main objective is to find Tamlen, of course. We must make haste, he may not have much time."

    "Aren't you worried about getting sick?" Grace asked.

    "A little, but the keeper cured you. How dangerous could it be? Even if I get sick, finding Tamlen, or something valuable, will be worth it."

  She was starting to sound like it was no big deal that Grace was sick, or that Tamlen was probably worse off.

"Fenarel is coming with us. Any objections?"

"That depends on the keeper. I thought we're supposed to go alone." Merrill said sneaking a glance at the grinning Fenarel.

"I did ask. She said it was fine. You know, back up in case we come across something big." Grace didn't like lying, but she wouldn't hear the end of it, if she left him behind.

"She is? I suppose I needn't worry about it then. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's head out."

"We should make haste while daylight lasts." Merrill said.

The three of them headed out on the path that that Tamlen and Grace had traveled on before. Halfway through the forest they were ambushed by creatures that looked like death. Grace took out her daggers.

"Get ready to fight!"

Merrill whipped out her staff from it's holder on her back, and Fenarel took his bow out. The gnarly creatures hobbled towards them with their dull and rusty daggers. Grace sliced through one as Merrill and Fenarel covered her back to kill the other two. Once they were sure the creatures were dead, Merrill and Fenarel ran over to Grace.

"What were those things? Were those darkspawn?" Merrill asked.

"That would make sense." Grace said wiping the blood off her daggers.

"I've never seen anything like them! You can smell the evil on them." Merrill shuddered.

"More like death." Fenarel grumbled. Grace put her daggers in her holders on her thighs.

"Where did they come from? Were they here before?" Merrill continued.

"Maybe the mirror had something to do with it."

"What would darkspawn have to do with our people? The stories say Arlathan fell long before the darkspawn appeared... Well, we'll find out soon enough. Let's hope we don't find any more of these monsters." Merrill took a look at Grace. "Before we go, are you alright? Were you hurt during the fight?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You... do look quite pale, now that Merrill's mentioned it." Fenarel said giving Grace a closer look. Grace put her hands up and smiled a bit.

"It's just the excursion, otherwise I'm fine."

"Well, I'll keep an eye on you. You're only just recovered from your illness." Merrill wasn't totally convinced of Grace's condition. "But let's not think of that now. We should move on."

Grace nodded.

"Let's get moving then. We still have some ways to go."

They continued walking and stopped when they noticed a fire pit.

"I wonder whose camp this is. Do you remember it being here?" Merrill asks looking over at Grace.

"No, this wasn't here. It's fresh." Grace says running her hand a bit over the pit to feel if it was warm or not.

"The Grey Warden said he was returning to the cave. Perhaps this is his camp. If so, he's not here now. And we've seen no sign of Tamlen. Maybe we should..." Merrill stopped talking and listened as the forest got quiet. "Wait.. Do you hear that?"

Grace listened.

"No forest creatures. It's too quiet."

"Exactly. The forest is too... still. Something's in the air... Something unnatural."

"Careful, I don't like this."

"It seems whatever you woke up inside that cave has... spread outside. The sooner we find this cave, and Tamlen, the sooner we can leave. Take us there quickly." Merrill said starting to walk the way they were heading.

"Please, would have been nice." Fenarel scoffed. Grace ruffled his hair and walked with him.

As they arrived at the cave Fenarel gave a small whistle.

"Look at this place..."

"So these are the ruins..." Merrill did a 360, taking everything in. "Interesting. They're definitely of human origin. Yet elven artifacts are scattered amongst them. Nothing explains the monsters, though. But, we must find Tamlen... or what's left of him. I can't even imagine he's still alive with those creatures about."

"Don't talk like that! You don't know what's happened." Grace snapped. Fenarel placed a hand on her back and she took a deep breath.

"You're right... We should explore before I go on about my fears. I'm sorry Grace."

"It's fine. " Grace walked towards where the room containing the mirror was placed. They fought a few more of the horrifying creatures along the way and Grace was starting to get tired. Fenarel helped keep her up as she caught her breath. Once she was stable they continued.

In the room, stood the Grey Warden, examining the mirror. He heard their footsteps as they answered and looked back.

"So you were the ones fighting darkspawn. I thought I heard combat. You're the elf I found wandering the forest aren't you? I'm surprised you have recovered."

"So you're Duncan, the Grey Warden who saved me." Grace smiled a bit to the older gentleman. He had a grayed beard and hair. It was evident that he had his fair share of battles.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. The last we spoke, you were barely conscious."

"Andaran atish'an, Duncan of the Grey Wardens. Iam Merrill, the keeper's apprentice." She gave a small bow.

"And I am Fenarel. Did you... come here alone, human? Battling all those creatures?"

"Yes. Though I must admit, you took a great deal of pressure off me. Your keeper did not send you after me, did she? I told her I would be in no danger."

"We're looking for our brother Tamlen." Grace told him.

"So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?"

"Yes, Tamlen touched the mirror and I blacked out."

"I see. That's ... unfortunate. The Grey Wardens have seen artifacts like this mirror before; it is Tevinter in origin used for communication. Over time some of them simply... break. They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it... It's what you sick, and Tamlen too, I presume." Duncan explained.

"Then we should destroy it." Grace suggested.

"I agree. So long as the mirror exists, it is a threat to anyone nearby."

"I do not fear this sickness. The keeper knows how to cure it." Merrill interrupted.

"She may have weakened it, but she cannot cure it." Duncan looked at Grace. "Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see."

"Perhaps there Is... something that you want to say." Grace said reading the hesitance in Duncan's face.

"Confirm it with your keeper later, if you like. For now we must deal with the mirror. It is a danger." Duncan turned around and unsheathed his sword. With one mighty blow, he shattered the mirror. He stepped back and looked back at them putting his sword back in it's sheath. "It is done. Now, let's leave this cursed place. I must speak with the keeper immediately regarding your cure."

"What bout Tamlen?" Grace frowned.

"There is nothing we can do."

"So he's dead then?" She didn't want to admit it, but it was most likely true. "Are you sure?"

"Let me be very clear: There is NOTHING you can do for him. He's been tainted for three days now, unaided. Through your keeper's healing arts and your own will power, you did not die. But Tamlen has no chance. Trust me when I say that he is gone. Now, we should return."

"Can we just leave the cave like this? Is it safe?" Gace didn't want to give up on finding Tamlen, but if there was a body, it would be in very bad condition. And she couldn't bring herself to see that. In the very least, she could keep her other loved ones safe.

"With the mirror destroyed. I doubt the darkspawn will return."

"Can we return later and search through the ruins? We could learn from many things here besides the mirror." Merrill put in.

"The cave is not safe. Everything here was exposed to the mirror's taint. If your people must come here, they should cleanse it with fire." Duncan shook his head as he told her.

"Very well, let's get back to camp then." Grace wanted this to be over soon.

"I sense no other darkspawn nearby, so it's safe for now. Lead on." Duncan said. With that the four of them returned to the camp. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

    "I'm relieved you have returned! And I did not expect to see you again so soon Duncan." Keeper Marethari welcomed them.

"I was not expecting to return so soon either, Keeper." Duncan said.

"Dare I ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him?"

Grace bit her lip before answer.

"If he was alive, the darkspawn would've killed him."

"There... There were darkspawn in the cave?" Keeper Marethari gasped.

"There is much to discuss, Keeper. I have learned a great deal since I was last here."

"Let us speak privately within my aravel then, Duncan." Keeper Marethari replied. "Merrill, warn the hunters. If darkspawn are about, I want the clan prepared."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper. Right away." Merrill left to do her task.

"Da'len allow me some time to speak with Duncan. Seek us out at my aravel later, and we can discuss your cure."

"Very well, Keeper." Grace answered.

"Tell Hahren Pavel what has occurred. He now has the sad task of preparing a service for the dead. Follow me Duncan.I am eager to hear what you have to say."

Keeper Marethari and Duncan walked off to her aravel. Fenarel sighed and looked at Grace.

"I'm.. Going to go rest for awhile. This has all made me feel very .. uneasy."

"Alright Fenarel, I'll see you later." With that they went their separate ways. Grace walked through the camp over to a large bonfire where Hahren Pavel was. He looked over at Grace as she approached.

"So you returned with the Grey warden, but without Tamlen.What happened, da'len? Is he truly lost to us?"

Grace hugged herself as she looked down.

"It's my fault... I failed the clan." Her guilt swam around her head as soon as the stepped out of the damned cave.

"You've done nothing of the sort, da'len. Do not blame yourself. It seems the will of the Creators that I sing the dirge for those I held in my arms as babes. I think I know why our immortal ancestors would sleep." Hahren walked to the fire and started with closed eyes. "Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye. Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber, softening the rolling thunder. Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense. During your last hour, only silence."

Haren opened his eyes and Grace stood beside him.

"Will you prepare a service for Tamlen, please?"

"Of course. We've no body to return to the soil, but we shall still song for Tamlen. The Creators must come to guide him to the Beyond. Tell the keeper it shall be done before the clan is ready to move on."

"Thank you, Hahren."

"Hmm.. You know, it's imperative now more than ever to pass on what we know to the young. Let us tell these children of the fall of the Dales. You can honor me by sharing in the telling."

Grace looked over at some of the small elven children playing around the fire pit.

"Certainly, Hahren."

"Come then, help me as I go along." Hahren gathered the children and they sat down to listen. "Would you care to begin, da'len?"

"Long ago, we were slaves to the humans." Grace started.

"Yes, slaves to a terrible empire the humans built on the darkest magic. When it fell, we became free. We built a homeland in the Dales, worshiping the Creators and rebuilding the culture and history we lost in our long years of slavery." Hahren added.

"But the humans wouldn't let it be."

"They were resentful: because we would not worship their gods, and because we put our people first. Over the years their nations grew cold towards the Dales. In their eyes, we were blasphemers and cruel tyrants."

"Then the humans declared war on the Dales."

"And so the Dales fell. They took our lands and dispersed our people, forcing us to live in their cities and abandon our gods. But many of us refused to relinquish our ways. We instead chose to scatter to the winds, wandering the lands."

"We chose wandering the lands rather than the human rule."

"To survive and preserve our culture, the clans stay apart until the say the Elvhenan have a homeland once more."

"We shall return the old ways to those who have lost them."

"We are the Dalish. Keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path."

"We are the last Elvhenan. Never again shall we submit." Grace finished.

"Thank you for your forbearance, da'len. You remember both the tale and the Oath of the dales perfectly. I will let you get on with your business now."

"You're welcome, Hahren." She smiled a bit and walked off. 'Where to go now?' She asked herself. 'Maybe the keeper is ready now.' She headed to where the keepers aravel was parked. Something felt strange within her, like this wasn't normal. Like something was off. She shook it off and stopped at the aravel just as the keeper and Duncan had came outside.

"Your keeper and I have spoken, and we've come to an arrangement that concerns you. My order is in need of help. You are in need of a cure. When I leave, I hope you will join me. You would be an excellent Grey Warden." Duncan spoke. Grace blinked in confusion.

"I would be honored, but how did this come about?" Everyone knew the greatness of the Wardens, even among the Dalish.

"The darkspawn taint courses through your veins. That you recovered at all is remarkable. But eventually, the taint will sicken and kill you, or worse. The Grey Wardens can prevent that, but it means joining us."

"Then I will join you." She said after taking a deep breath.

"I welcome you to the order. It is rare to have a Dalish amongst us, but they have always served with distinction." Duncan said.

"I know you'll do your clan proud, da'len. Take this ring. It Is you're your heritage and will protect you against the darkness to come." Marethari took her hands and placed a ring onto her palm. She closed her hands around the ring and Grace could feel the tears swelling up.

"A valuable gift. So.. Are you ready to go?"

"I would like to stay for Tamlen's funeral." Grace said putting the ring on her right hand.

"We have much ground to cover, but I cannot deny you that. Say your farewells... then er must be off."

"Come then, da'len. Before the Creators guide you from us, let your clan embrace you one last time." Marethari led Grace to where they were holding the funeral.

After the service Grace said her goodbyes. She gave Merrill a big hug then walked to the Warden. The two headed South for Ostagar. Along the way they caught a ride with a trader wagon and Grace took a restless nap. 


	4. Chapter 4

A:N above is Grace's mysterious tattoo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Grace woke up her sister was sitting at the side of her bed.

"Hey Sissy. We're back from school. There's some guys here that are asking for you. They seem... Suspicious."

"Alright. Thanks Mer." Grace got up and stretched. When she looked at her arm, there was tattoo that had not been there before. It looked similar to something she had seen. Maybe in a movie?

"Whoa, cool tattoo, where did you get it?"

"I ... don't know." Grace went to her closet and put on a sweater before heading out to the living room where sure enough two men in black suits sat on the couch. "Can I help you?"

One man looked her over then stood up.

"Miss Mahariel, I take it?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

"It's not what we need, but what you need."

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms.

"We've been looking into cases like yours. These vivid night terrors. You are not the only one."

"How did you know about those?"

"Like I said, we've been looking into the cases. There are few people with your gift. We would like you to come with us and look further into them. We might even be able to stop them."

"Really?... I don't know about that."

"Let me be very clear, you will come with us, or many, including yourself will die. We cannot protect you if you do not come with us."

Grace frowned.

"You won't hurt them. My family I mean."

"No, If you come they will be safe."

The other man stood up and headed to the door.

"Just because I'm curious, I'll go. And I want to get rid of these dreams..." Grace wrote a note for her family then followed them out to their SUV and got in when one agent opened the door.

After hours of driving they arrived at a large glass building. It looked like a regular office building, but still made Grace grew more and more suspicious as time passed. They led her inside and it looked larger and way more populated than she thought it would have been.

"What is this place?" She asked watching doctors and scientists passing through the halls.

"We call it 'Thedas Delta' People who are similar to you are living here so we can study and try to solve this mysterious phenomenon." The man opened a door leading to a comfortable looking room. "Please rest in here, we will do a short test and find out how serious your condition is."

"Right..." Grace laid on the bed and closed her eyes. The men left the room and closed the door. After she relaxed, she fell asleep. A scientist came into the room and set up a machine besides the bed. He connected wires to her temples from  a monitor so they could see what she saw in their monitoring room. Once it was all set up he left to join the other observers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter today since chapter 4 is kinda small.

 A:N- Picture is Cailan, Morrigan, Grace and Alistair, I kept the bottom to keep credit to the artist and game creator. not my art.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  I feel gentle nudging and open my eyes to see the warden looking down at me. I remember being in a room, or at least I think so. He helps me up and out of the wagon and we head up to the large structure ahead of us. He talks about something my sleepy mind can't fully process and I try not to fall too far behind him. 

    "Ho there, Duncan!" A young man with blonde hair greets as he cheerfully comes our way. His armor is expensive and he seems a little too excited for someone at war with grotesque monsters. 

    "King Cailan? I didn't expect-" Duncan starts as the two shake hands. 

    "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" Fun? What a strange human king. Or maybe all human kings were like this? 

    "Not if I could help it, your Majesty." 

   "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?" How did they know? I guess Duncan sent a letter ahead of us.  

    "Allow me to introduce you, your majesty." 

    "No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together, after all. Ho there friend! Might I know your name?" 

    "I am Grace, your Majesty." I say keeping it simple. 

    "Pleased to meet you! The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them. You are Dalish, are you not? I hear your people possess remarkable skill and honor." 

    "I thought humans considered us dangerous vagrants." I say crossing my arms. 

    "To be fair, your people can be a bit... standoffish. Not that I blame them of course. I tell you this: You are very welcome here. They Grey Wardens will benefit greatly with you amongst them. I am sorry to cut this short, but I need to return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." 

    "Your uncle sends his greeting and reminds you that Redcliff forces could be here in less than a week." 

    "Ha!" The king laughs "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different." The King says as he move to his guards. 

    "You sound very confident of that." I tell him. 

    "Over confident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" The King laughs again. 

    "Your Majesty. I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as... quickly as you might wish." Duncan says as serious as he'd been since I met him. 

    "I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've no sign of an archdemon." 

    "Disappointed your Majesty?"  

 He was definitely disappointed. 

    "I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey wardens!" The king says as he leaves Duncan and I. We walk towards the camp and he explains more to me about the situation.  

    "To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay." He says pulling back my full attention. 

    "What do you need me to do?" I ask. 

    "Feel free to explore the camp as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being." We walk towards a bridge and he continues. "There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the others. Until then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of the bridge, should you need to." 

    "Ok, thank you Duncan." 

    "You're welcome." He said before walking across the large stone bridge. 

  The air here was crisp and cold. It was barely warm enough to not have me freeze to death. I took my time crossing the bridge to look at the statues that lined down the path, and the breathtaking aerial view. When I made it to the other side I was stopped by a soldier. 

    "This place hasn't seen such bustle in centuries. I'll wager." He leans against the structure behind him. "Need a hand getting anywhere?" 

    "Yes actually, I'm looking for a Grey Warden named Alister." 

    "Try heading North. I think he was sent with a message to the mages." 

    "Thanks." 

    "No problem." 

  I walk to the fork in the path and go through the entrance on the right. I'm amazed to see the glowing from the first tent. I walk over to satisfy my curiosity when the guards stop me. 

    "The mages must not be interrupted. Their spirits are in the fade." The closest man in the flaming sword armor tells me. 

    "The fade? What is that?" 

    "The fade is the realm of dreams and the land of the dead. Or so the mages  tell us. Regardless, they are not to be disturbed. Not even by Grey Wardens." 

    "I apologize. I'll go then." 

  He gave a short nod and I backed away. I still had no real idea clue of where this Alistair was, but I figured if I kept looking around, I'd find him somewhere. I keep walking and start to hear the cleric on the stage saying her prayers to some of the soldiers. I walk over to an elder woman who was leaning against a tree. 

    "Greetings young lady." 

    "Greetings." I say back. 

    "You are Duncan's new recruit, are you not? He's not a man easily impressed. You should be proud. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king." 

    "Pleased to meet you.I am Grace." 

    "Well met, and good luck to you on the battlefield. To us all, in fact." 

    "Will you be fighting besides the king?" 

    "Not precisely. The Grey Wardens will be in the front lines, not the mages. Still, we have our parts to play. To defeat the darkspawn, we have to work together. It's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp." 

    "Have you faced darkspawn before?" Even their name sounds gross. 

    "Stragglers, yes. Not the vast horde the scouts speak of. I wonder, how much do you know of the connection between darkspawn and the fade?" 

    "We call it the Beyond... But I don't know of any connection." 

    "Any time your spirit leaves you earthly body, whether it is to dream or to die, it passes through the realm we call the Fade. It's home to many spirits. Some benevolent, others far less so. At the heart of the Fade lies the Black City." 

    "What's the Black City?" 

    "Some say the Black  City was once the seat of the Maker. But when mages from the Tevinter Imperium found a way into the city. It was tainted with their sin. That taint transformed those men, turning them into twisted reflections  of their own hearts. And the Maker cast them back to Earth, where they became the first darkspawn. At least that's what the chant of light says." 

    "And is that true?" 

    "It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil  causes human suffering. Or it may be true.It is as good as any explanation as any for now." 

    "At least it's something to ponder." 

     "Yes, occasionally  it's wise to contemplate one's actions. But I'm certain Duncan has more important things to do than talk to me." 

 Crap, I almost forgot. I looked around and kept walking. As I got near the kennel I hear the man in charge fretting over one of his charges. He gets my attention. 

    "Are you the new Warden? I could use some help." I walk over. 

    "What's the problem?" 

    "This is a mabari. Smart breed, and strong. His owner died in the last battle, and the poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first." 

    "Why do you think I can muzzle him?" 

    "You're a Grey Warden, or soon will be. All Wardens are immune to the darkspawn taint. The most you have to worry about is some tooth marks." 

 It's true enough and I can't deny my urge to help the poor thing. 

    "I'll give it a shot." 

   "Go in the pen and let him smell you. We'll know right away if he'll respond. Let's hope this works. I would really hate to have to put him down." 

  So with that I go into the pen. The dog looked up at me and calmed down. He was in a lot pain but could tell I was there to help. I put the muzzle on him, he whimpers and I pet his head gently until he calms again. I go back out of the pen, closing the gate behind me and stand besides the man. 

    "Great, now I can treat the dog properly. Come to think of it, are you heading into the Wilds any time soon?" 

    "I might be, why?" 

    "There's a particular herb I could use to improve the dog's chances. It's a flower that grows in the swamp here, if I remember. If you happen to come across it, I could use it." 

   "Sure, what's it look like?" 

    "All white with a blood red center." 

    "I'll see if I can find one." 

    "Good. In the meantime, I'll begin treating our poor friend." 

  I took my small journal out and wrote down a to do list. Of course other that 'find Alister' and 'find herb' it wasn't really much. I heard over to wear I believe is the Quartermaster's  impromptu shop and stop to hear a guy's failed attempt to hit on a female soldier. He speaks to me after she walks away. 

    "Well you're not what I thought you'd be." 

    "What did you think I'd be?" I ask crossing my arms. He better not say what I think he'd gonna say. 

    "Not an elf. Yet here you are." And he did. "The name's Daveth, it's about blood time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up just for our benefit." 

    "What do you know about the ritual?" 

    "I happened to be sneaking around camp last night and I heard a couple Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit. I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds." 

    "What exactly are the Wilds?" 

    "We're right on the Northern edge of Korcari Wilds here. Miles and miles of savage country. My home village isn't far, and I grew up on  tales about the Wilds. Even been in there a few times... scary place." 

    "Why would they send us into the forest?" 

    "Sounds like some kind of test. Maybe we'll hunt us a souvenir or two. It's all too secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch. I guess we'll wait and see. Like we have a choice." 

    "They're forcing you to be here?" 

   "I got nowhere else to go after what Duncan saved me from. Anyway, I expect it's time  to get back to Duncan. That's where I'll be, if you need me for anything." He walked away, and I walk over to the Quatermaster. 

    "You there! Elf!" I look around to see who he's talking to. It's me. "Where is my armor? And why are you dressed preposterously?" 

  I give him a look. 

    "Are you mistaking me as a servant?" 

    "What? Oh you're the one who arrived with the Grey Warden." 

    "Yeah, that's me." 

    "I... please forgive my rudeness! There are so many elves running about, and I've been waiting  for... it's simply been so hectic! I never thought..." He stumbled over his words as my offended face didn't change. "P-please pardon my terrible manner! I... I am just the quartermaster, a simple man, no one special." 

    "Perhaps you should treat your servants more kindly." 

    "Y-yes, of course. You're very right. Did you... come for some supplies. Perhaps?" 

    "What do you have?" 

   "Arms and armor, for the most part. It's for the king's men, but you Grey Wardens can buy what you need for a modest price. I also have some... goods on the side I can provide. Strictly off the record, of course. To keep moral up, you understand." 

   "Uh, yeah. Let me see your regular things." 

   "Of course." He led me to where he had the weapons and armor stands. I looked over the daggers. I pick up one that's sturdier that one that I have and trade. 

  He also had some healing poultices. I'm skeptical of course, but buy two of the smaller ones anyway. I finish buying what I need and head up an incline and another priestess is praying with a few soldiers around a statue. I walk over to listen and the man next to me speaks. 

    "Greetings. You must be the third recruit we've heard about." 

    "Yes, I'm Grace." 

    "Ser Jory is my name I hail from Redcliff, where I served as knight under the command of Arl Eamon. I wasn't aware elves could join the Grey Wardens. Those  camped in the valley are all human." These people were really starting to annoy me. I'm sure the tips of my ears are red from my contained anger. 

    "What's THAT supposed to mean?" 

    "Just that in some places elves are not always permitted in the military. I hope we're both lucky enough to eventually join the Wardens. Is it not thrilling to be given that chance?" Chance? More like death sentence. 

    "Aren't you nervous about fighting darkspawn?" 

    "I would be lying if I said I wasn't. As a boy, my mother told us darkspawn hunted down all children who misbehaved." What is wrong with human mothers? "It is a foolish superstition, I know, but I still shiver when I think of fighting them. Tell me, has anyone told you what this Joining ritual entails?" 

    "Nope, it's all a big secret apparently." Which when I think about it makes me even more curious.   
    "I never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there were more tests after getting recruited." He's so whiny. "I suppose since you're finally here I'd best get back to Duncan. I shall see you there." He left and I followed with my eyes until large cages caught my eyes. I went over and there was a poor disheveled man in one of the cages. 

     "Heh... someone finally comes and talks to the lone prisoner? I guess you've come to sentence me." 

    "You haven't been sentenced?" 

    "No, they put someone like me in a cage until someone important has the time to decide what to do with me. I don't suppose you have a bit of kindness in you? All I want is food and water. They haven't fed me. Since I was locked up, and I'm starving." 

    "First, you have to tell me why you're in there." 

    "I'm a deserter. Or so they think. I bet there's no arguing them out of it though... Armies are funny that way." 

  I crossed my arms and give him a look. 

    "Did you desert?" 

    "I wasn't deserting, but when you catch someone sneakin' around camp in the middle of the night, what else are you gonna think? What does it matter? All I want is a bit of food and water." 

    "It matters to me if your cause was just of not." 

  He chuckled at me. 

    "Aww, that's sweet of you dearie. How about you marry me instead? At least I could get a kiss before they hang me. But it's not as if they're wrong. I probably would have deserted later, just not when they caught me, is all. Hope that doesn't spoil your opinion of me. I'm still hungry enough to eat my shoe." 

    "Why haven't they fed you though?" 

    "I expect nobody thought about it with all the battles and such." 

    "I'll try to get you some food." 

    "Just ask my guard for his. He's still got some dinner, I saw him put it in his coat." 

  I nod and head over to the guard who was looking in a completely different direction. He didn't seem to care about his job one bit. 

    "Lucky dog." He says as he sees me. I must have 'Grey Warden' tattooed across my forehead. "You Grey Wardens got to ride with the King while I'm left with the drudgery of guarding this deserter. They should have just hanged him. Put his head on a pike as an example." This guy has some issues. I should get this over with. 

    "I had a chat with him, actually." 

    "Don't expect it was an enlightening conversation." 

    "He asked for some food and water." 

    "Did he now? Since nobody sends me nothing to feed him with, the only way he'll get that is if I give him MINE." 

    "So you miss one meal. This man could be hanged soon. He should have at least one meal." 

    "Alright, alright. He COULD stand to have one meal in his belly before he hangs. Don't know why you care. I had nothing to do with it though. If anyone asks why he's burpin', I'm gonna say it was you, just so you know." 

    "That's perfectly fine." 

    "Here, take it." The guard took out his rations and handed them over to me. I walked back over to the prisoner and he instantly perked up. 

    "So..? Brought me some food? I'm so hungry I could faint dead away." 

    "Yeah, here's the food." I say putting the paper bag through a hole in the bars. He grabs it and holds it close. He wasn't lying about that hunger. 

    "Much obliged. May Andraste herself rain blessing upon you!" He says before stuffing his face with the bread and cheese. I know he's human, but I feel pretty good for helping him. I've been wasting enough time. I should really find Alistair. I head back down the incline walk up a double ramp near the mage tents. I can hear arguing as I get closer to the top. 

    "Should I have asked her to write a note?" The blonde human asks as I get closer to the two. 

    "Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" The mage says. 

    "Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." 

    "Your glibness does you no credit." 

    "Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you... The grumpy one." 

    "Enough! I will speak to the woman id I must." The mage pushes his way past me. "Get out of my way, fool." 

    "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings everyone together." The blonde human says to me. 

    "I know exactly what you mean." 

    "It's like a party! We could all stand in a circle and hold hands. THAT would give the darkspawn something to think about." I can see something processing in his head. "Wait, we haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" 

    "No need to worry, I'm not a mage. Just an elf." 

    "Less being yelled at for me then. Although the day is still young... Oh! I DO know you. You're Duncan's new recruit, the Dalish. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize." 

    "And you must be Alistair." Meaning I can finally cross that off my list. 

    "Did Duncan mention me?" 

    "Yes he did." 

    "Nothing bad I hope." 

    "No he just said I should come find you." 

    "Ah. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining. That's probably why he wanted you to find me." 

    "That would make sense. My name is Grace by the way." 

    "Right. That was the name. You know... It just occurred to me that there has never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is..." I wonder how his train of thought runs. 

    "You want more women in the Grey Wardens do you?" I ask. 

    "Would that be so terrible? Not that I'm a drooling lecher or anything." I raise an eyebrow. "Please stop looking at me like that." I do and he changes the subject. 

    "So I'm curious: Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?" 

    "Yes, just recently." 

    "I've only fought them once up close. And that was before the battles started... Which Duncan has kept me out of so far. Tell me, did you find them as monstrous as I did?" 

    "Hideous. Dangerous. But killable." 

    "You'll be at an advantage then. Most new recruits have never even SEEN darkspawn. Anyhow whenever you're ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started." 

 We start walking and my curiosity gets the better of me. 

    "So... That argument I saw. What was it about?" 

    "With the mage? The Circle is here at the king's request and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just looove letting mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I was once a templar." 

    "That would be awkward." I remember the keeper telling us about the Templars. They would take the all the mages and lock them away in the Circle. They made it illegal for anyone who uses magic to be free. 

    "I'm sure the revered mother meant it as an insult, sending me as her messenger. The mage picked right up on that. I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently, they didn't get the same speech." 

 I giggled. He was pretty dorky. 

    "I look forward to travelling with you Alistair." 

    "You do? Huh, that's a switch. If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on!" 

    "You want me to lead? Isn't that a little backwards?" 

    "I don't mind if you don't. You know where the Grey Warden tent is right?" 

    "I think so..."   
    "If we get lost it’s not my fault. Hence, you get to lead." 

    "Ok, ok. Come on." 

  I shake my head and we walk side by side towards the Grey Warden tent. Duncan, and the other two humans I met are standing around the large campfire. 

   "You found Alistair did you?" Duncan asks. 

    "Yes, not a minute too soon either." I joke, making Alistair chuckle besides me. 

    "Good, I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations. Assuming, of course" Duncan looks at Alistair scoldingly," that you're quite finished riling up the mages, Alistair." 

    "What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army." 

    "She forced you to sass the mages, did she?" Duncan sighs. "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone. We don't need to give anyone any more ammunition against us." 

    "You're right Duncan. I apologize." 

    "Now then, since you are all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood." He handed each of us a glass vial. It was clear and empty. "One for each of you." 

    "And what is the second task?" I ask looking up. 

    "There was once a Grey Warden archive in the wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to receive those scrolls if you can." 

    "Of course." 

    "What kind of scrolls are these?" I ask. My curiosity getting the best of me again. Duncan looked genuinely surprised. 

    "Old treaties, if you're curious." I was. "Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with." 

    "But what if they're no longer there?" I ask. He rubbed his chin thinking. 

    "It's possible the scrolls  may have been destroyed or even stolen, though the seals magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal." 

    "I don't understand..." Alistair said looking at his mentor. "Why leave such things in a ruin if they're so valuable?" 

    "It was assumed we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true." 

    "How are we going to find the archive?" 

    "It will be on an overgrown ruin by now, but the sealed chest should remain intact. Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search." 

    "Find the archive and three vials of blood. Simple." I say, more nonchalantly than I intend. 

    "Watch over your charges, Alistair." Duncan says. "Return quickly, and safely." 

    "We will." 

    "Then may the Maker watch over your path, I will see you when you return." 

    "The four of us head to the large gate to the Wilds. A soldier standing guard in full armor stops us. 

    "Hail! I'm told you all have business in the Wilds. The gates open for you. Just be careful out there. Even a Grey Warden won't be safe in the forest  tonight." 

    "Thanks for the warning." Alistair says before we head through the gate. 

  The forest was just as cold as the camp, only down here it was damp from the swamps. As we walk the men chat about simple things, like where they're from and how they know Duncan. Jory spouts more of his child-like enthusiasm about being a Grey Warden. 

  I let them talk and scan the forest hoping to find the flower to save the dog back at camp. We start to see bodies and broken caravans. A chill runs down my spine. My instincts are suddenly on high alert. That's when I hear someone call for help. My ears twitch at the distant sound and my feet carry me quickly towards the cry. I can hear the others following behind me. I kneel down in front of an injured soldier. 

    "Who.. Is that..? Grey … Wardens?.." He gasps between words. 

    "Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair jokes. 

    "My scouting band was attacked by a darkspawn! They came out of the ground... Please, help me! I've got to... return to camp..." 

     "Let's bandage him up at least." I say. 

    "I have bandages in my pack." Alistair kneels down besides me and digs through the bag. He takes out bandages and a container of water. We clean and bandage the soldier the best we can, before helping him up. 

    "Thank you! I... I've got to get out of here!" The soldier limped past us and made his way back towards camp. Jory started to panic. 

    "Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!" 

    "Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful." Alistair is pretty reliable when you need him.  can't help the smile that comes across my face. 

    "Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire ARMY in these forests!" 

    "There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." 

    "How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back." He is a big coward. This guy was a knight? Seriously? 

    "Overcoming these dangers are part of out test." I say to the scardy-knight. 

    "That's … True." 

    "Know this." Alistair adds. "All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here." 

    "You see, Ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first." Daveth teased. 

    "That is.. Reassuring?" 

    "That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however. So let's get a move on." This Alistair is much different than the other version I first met. 

  We continue through the swamps and fight a few stragglers of darkspawn. We each collect our vials full of the gross blood and I managed to snag a flower for the dog. I place the flower behind my ear to keep between our battles and after awhile we get to the large ruins we'd been looking for. 

 A small band of darkspawn made themselves at home in the ruins. We cleared them out quickly then walked into the most intact part. A destroyed chest laid crumpled amongst rubble. 

    "Well, well, what have we here?" A woman's voice calls from behind us. We all look over as she descends down the incline. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned." I walk closer to the strange woman. My hands stay near my daggers just in case. The men stay back and I'm left standing a few feet in front of them. "Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" 

    "Intruder? Just how are these your Wilds?" I ask. 

 She laughs a little. 

    "Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?" 

  I suck my teeth in slight irritation. "Tsk." 

    "I have watched your progress for some time." She says walking around us and to a small hill on the other side. "'Where do they go,' I wondered. 'why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" 

    "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby." Alistair says placing a hand on my arm. 

    "Oh! You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" The woman teases. 

    "Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair shoots a small glare at her. 

    "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is!" Daveth adds, clearly freaked out. "She'll turn us into toads!" 

    "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She asks. As mysterious and suspicious as she was, I didn't get the feeling that she was evil. "You there. Woman do not frighten like little boys." She calls out to me. "Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." 

    "I am Grace. A pleasure to meet you." I say, moving my hand from my daggers. 

    "Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose?" 

    "Go for it." I insist. 

    "You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?" Morrigan accurately guesses. 

    "'Here no longer?' You stole them, didn't you?" Alistair accuses stepping forward. "You're … some kind of.. Sneaky.. Witch- thief!" 

    "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" 

    "Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them." 

    "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened." 

    "Then who removed them?" I ask. 

    "'Twas my mother, in fact." Morrigan replies. 

    "Can you take us to her?" 

    "Hm" She smiles. "There is a sensible request. I like you." 

    "I'd be careful. First Iit's 'I like you...' But then, ZAP! Frog time." Alistair says looking at me. 

    "She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch." Daveth says. 

    "If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change." Jory tells him. 

    "Follow me then, if it pleases you." Morrigan says as she walks down the hill. 

    "Are we really going to follow her?" Alistair asks. 

    "We need those treaties. And it would be four against two. I think we'll be ok." I say walking after Morrigan. 

  Alistair sighs and runs a hand through his short blonde hair and jogs after us to catch up. Jory and Daveth follow after him, staying a significant amount of space away from  Morrigan.


	6. Chapter 6

 We walk up to a small hut and an elderly woman is standing out in the front. 

    "Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-" Morrigan starts. 

    "I see them, girl. Hmm. Much as I expected."  The elder woman says eying the four of us. Morrigan stands besides her mother. 

    "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asks slightly amused. 

    "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... Either way, one's a fool!" 

    "She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth whispers loudly up to Alistair and myself. 

    "Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Jory asks hitting Daveth's arm. 

    "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." The old woman says. She takes a few steps towards me and I feel my body tense up. "And what of you? Does your elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?" 

    "I'm no fool, if that's what you're asking." 

 She laughed. 

    "If you must protest so quickly, perhaps I need not ask. So much about you is uncertain.. And yet, I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!" 

    "So... this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair asks me skeptically. But I know this has to be her.  

    "Witch of the Wilds, eh?" The old woman muses. "Morrigan must have told you that She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it!Oh, how she dances under the moon!" She laughs. Morrigan however, is not amused. 

    "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother." 

    "True, they came for their treaties yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." She says as she walks to the table in front of the hut. She picks up several scrolls and walked back over to us. 

    "You!..." Alistair starts "Oh. You protected them?" 

    "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize." She hands them to me and I kneel down to get them situated in my bag. 

    "What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?" I ask standing back up. 

    "Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!" She laughs at her own humor. "Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for." 

    "Time for you to go, then." Morrigan says. All too happy to see us gone. 

    "Do not be ridiculous girl. These are your guests." 

    "Oh, very well... I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." Morrigan sighs. She leads us back to our camp and the men walk through the gates. I wait until they've gone and look at Morrigan. 

    "Thank you Morrigan." 

    "No need to thank me. You must go now. 'Tis getting late and you still have much to do." She leaves and I watch her disappear into the thickness of the swamp. I smile and head to the dog kennel first. 

    "The mabari is stable nt, but not improving. Without that herb, there's not much hope." 

    "You mean this one?" I remove the flower from behind my ear and hold it out. 

    "Yes, that's exactly it, wonderful! Give me a moment and I'll make this into an ointment." The man walks to a desk and gets to work. I lean against the rail of the pen and look at the sick dog. The man finishes and starts to treat the dog. Once he finishes he looks up at me. 

    "He looks better already. I'm sure he'd thank you himself, if he could." 

    "How long before there's an improvement?" 

    "A day, maybe two. There's enough ointment for him to make a full recovery. Why not come back after the battle? Perhaps we can see about imprinting him on you." 

    "You think that's possible?" 

    "Maybe. It's likely he understands you're responsible for curing him. Mabari are at least as smart as your average tax collector. Come back after the battle and just.. Take another look."  

    "I will." I smile. I kinda want a dog. I've never had one before. I can see Alistair waving me over and walk to him.  

    "Ready to get this started?" He asks me. 

    "As ready as I'll ever be." 

  We walk to the Grey Warden tent and Duncan looks up from the fire. 

    "So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?" 

    "Yes, we have." I say, taking in the welcoming warmth of the fire. 

    "Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieves, we can begin the Joining immediately."  

    "We should tell him about Morrigan and her mother." I say to Alistair. 

    "There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very... odd." Alistair explains to Duncan. 

    "Were they wilder folk?" 

    "I don't think so. They might be apostates; mages hiding from the Chantry." 

    "I know you were once a templar, Alistair. But Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls; let us focus on the Joining." 

    "I am definitely ready to start." I say fixing my hair into a neater ponytail. 

    "Excellent. You will need that courage to face what comes next." 

    "Courage?" Daveth asks looking up at the mention of danger. "How much danger are we in?" 

    "I will not lie, we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now, rather than later." 

    "Is that why the Joining is so secret?" I ask. 

    "If only such secrecy were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice. Sadly, that will never be so." 

    "Let's go then. I'm anxious to see this Joining now." Daveth says. 

    "I agree. Let's have it done." Jory adds. 

    "Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple." 

 Alistair nods and leads us to an old temple on the campgrounds. The ceiling had long since crumbled and the sight of the large moon eased some of my tension. Some. 

    "The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." Jory complains as he paces. 

    "Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asks annoyed. 

    "Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?" 

    "Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." 

    "Calm down. There's nothing we can do about it now." I say holding my shawl a little tighter. The night was much colder than during the day.  

    "I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me... it just doesn't seem fair." Jory continues to complain. 

    "Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens so what they must, right?" Daveth explains. 

    "Including sacrificing us?" 

    "I'd sacrifice a lot more if it would end the Blight." 

    "He has a point." I say. 

    "You saw those darkspawn ser knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?" 

    "I..." 

    "Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure." 

     "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." 

 Luckily Duncan arrived and the conversation came to an end. 

    "At last we come to the Joining." Duncan says as he walks over to the table with a large chalice. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." 

    "We're.. Going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?" Jory stutters. I had to agree it sounds like the grossest thing ever. But if this is what cures me, I have little choice. Other than to die slow and painfully. Not much contest there. 

    "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. THIS is the source of our power and our victory." Duncan says. 

    "Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alistair explains. 

    "Let's get on with it then." I say not wanting any room to change my mind and lose my perseverance.  

    "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" 

    "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you. " 

  Duncan picks up the silver chalice and turns to us. 

    "Daveth, step forward." 

 Daveth steps up to Duncan and takes the chalice. I see him hesitate then take a sip of it. He hands it back to Duncan then sways. He holds his head and screams before collapsing. I gasp. 

    "Maker's breath!" Jory steps back. He's panicking. 

    "I am sorry Daveth." Duncan says frowning. "Step forward Jory." 

    "But... I have a wife. A child! Had I known..." Jory takes out his sword. Duncan sets the chalice in Alistair's hands and steps towards Jory. 

    "There is no turning back." 

    "No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" 

  Duncan takes out his own sword slowly. He and Jory swing a few times and Duncan finds his opening, stabbing Jory. 

    "I am sorry. But the Joining is not yet complete." He holds the chalice out to me and I feel like I want to throw up. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."  

  I take the chalice in my hands and my head swims with so many thoughts that I'm moving almost automatically. I take a drink and the cold liquid streams down my throat. Alistair and Duncan watch to see if I make it. The last thing I hear before passing out it Duncan. 

    "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."  

 Everything spun and my head pounded. A loud roar filled my head wracking my brain. I could see a large black dragon. And then nothing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Grace's eyes shot open and she sat up. She pulled the stickers off her temples and took deep breaths. 'What the hell was that?!' She thought to herself. 

  A scientist walked into the room and ran over to her. 

    "Are you ok Grace?" He asked. 

    "What is going on. I want to go home. Now." 

    "Alright, we'll have you taken home. But it is safer to stay here. Until you have better control of your Dimension Walking." 

    "My what?" She shook her head. "No, I don't even want to know. Just take me home." She stood up and headed out of the room. The agents from before stood to the left and right of the door.  

  A man in a very nice, expensive suit walked up to her. 

    "I am agent Duncan. They believe it is best for me to be the one to stay with you Miss Mahariel. Seeing as, we just met." 

    "No. You killed that man. Stay away from me." 

    "Grace, I had to." 

    "No." Grace walked away. She didn't know where she was, or where she was really going. But she wanted to be away from this whole situation. 

    "Grace, wait." Agent Duncan followed her. "If you don't get control of your Dimension Walking, you could be in serious danger. Your family could lose you. Do you want that?" 

  Grace froze and looked at him. 

    "Are you threatening my family?" 

    "No, but because of your Dimension Walking they might be in trouble. Especially if an enemy has this ability. I'm trying to help you. I can't control what my Thedas self does like you can. I can just see what goes on. It's terrifying, I know, but you can change what happens Grace. You can save people's lives. You already lost Tamlen's, do you want to lose any more of their lives?" 

  Grace frowned. 

    "What do I have to do?" 

    "Train here, do some tests, practice control. It wouldn't hurt to meet some of the people here. No one has been able to control their Thedas selves. That's why you're so crucial." 

  Grace sighed. 

    "Fine. I'll do it. Only because I don't want to lose anymore family. In either 'dimension'." 

    "We'll start by giving you a tour. There is a whole city here." Agent Duncan started to lead her around. The building it's self was 4 stories tall, and 2 football fields long. There were flat escalators that stretched all the way across in both directions to cut the walking down. Behind the building was pure nature. Mountainous woods, a glistening lake and small huts and cottages. There was a river just behind the building that separated the building from the old time city. A stone bridge was build so people could travel back and forth.  

  Grace was amazed by the fact that as soon as they crossed the bridge, it was like they were in the other dimension. There was no technology and everyone dressed in the alternate world's fashion.  

    "Why is it like this?" Grace asked looking in the window of a marionette shop. 

    "Some people couldn't tell the difference of which dimension they were actually a part of, so the founders decided to create a town in which they wouldn't have to live too differently. Most people here are just merchants and city folk. Those who are mages in Thedas are in the research building's underground city." 

    "Wait, there is another city?" She asked looking at him. 

    "Yes, Thedas Delta and Thedas Beta. The one we are in now is Thedas Beta. This is where those who cannot decipher which dimension is real. We conduct light searches on the citizens here and monitor their conditions for any signs of progress. Thedas Delta is the building and underground city. There is all modern living and where those who do know the difference reside. We have all the research information there and conduct more thorough searches on the citizens there. So far we have Grey Wardens, Mages, Templars in separate wings to see if any traits transfer of lay dormant within them." 

    "Ok, so. Delta is technology and Beta is no technology." 

    "Simply put, yes." 

  She nodded and picked up a bouquet of familiar flowers. 

    "I remember these. White flower with an all red center." She looked at Agent Duncan. "You know, you look younger here." 

    "That's because I am younger here. And I don't have all that facial hair and battle scars." He laughed. 

    "Am I really the only one that can control what I do?" 

    "You are." Agent Duncan lead her back to Thedas Delta and to a glass elevator. 

    "I want you to meet Alistair here as well. You'll be in the same school so you'll have plenty of opportunities." 

     "Wait, wait, wait. School?" Grace got onto the elevator and leaned against the wall. "I have to go to school here?" 

    "It's not your traditional school I assure you. It's where your training will take place. Everyone your age attends." 

  Grace pouted and looked out the glass as the elevator descended. Her face soon changed as the city was revealed. It was just like any city on the surface. Brightly lit by an artificial sun thousands of feet above them. Trees, grass and shrubbery the finest green color. There were even artificial clouds. Simply put, it was like someone copied a regular city and pasted it right there underground. 

    "This is amazing!" 

  Agent Duncan chuckled. 

    "Isn't it? The founders really went all out." 

 The elevator stopped and the doors opening with a delightful ding. They stepped out and Grace was overwhelmed by the amount of young people roaming around. A lot of them were in school uniforms, a vibrant blue for those in about high school ages, green for those in middle and red for elementary school. There were some older people that were probably in their early 20's in black uniforms. All the girls wore skirts of varying lengths.  

  As Agent Duncan and Grace walked through the city, Grace noticed some students had different crests badges. Griffins, flaming swords, a circle that sort of looked like a power button, a sun and a lot of other strange symbols. 

    "What's with the badges?" she asked looking up at agent Duncan. 

    "It helps decipher who is what species and where they are from. It also has job descriptions like Templars, or Merchants in the guild. They'll have badges on your uniform too." 

  Grace puffed her cheeks. 

    "How often do I have to wear the uniform?" 

    "Just during school." he chuckled. 

    "That's not bad."  

    "Come on, the university is up ahead." 

Grace followed Agent Duncan to the center of the city where the largest building was placed. It glowed with excellence and emitted intelligence. Grace couldn't help but look doe eyed at it. Agent Duncan chuckled as he led her inside and to the administrative office. 

 The woman that was at the front desk glanced up from her computer and looked at us. When she saw Agent Duncan she immediately smiled.  

    "Hello Agent Duncan, how can I help you today?" 

    "Hello Alicia, I came to enroll Grace Mahariel into the University." 

 Alicia looked Grace over with her amber eyes. 

    "Do you know her specs already?" 

    "She's a Dalish elf, a new Grey Warden. If you can, put her in the same classes as Alistair. Except for weapon training. She uses double daggers." 

  Alicia started typing away. It was clear that she wouldn't argue with Agent Duncan. Whether is was of fear, difference in authority or just lustful obedience, Grace couldn't tell. Agent Duncan was clearly in shape, and contrary to his other world self, he was younger and shaven. He still had the ear piercing and long hair.  

  Grace walked around the office looking at the motivational posters. They had cheesy things about teamwork and success. One was about hard work leading to achieving your dreams. It was a few minutes until the buzzing of the printer filled the office. Alicia took the papers and handed them to Agent Duncan. 

    "Here is her schedule and the letter for her old school of transfer. Her old school is sending over her files and should be here by the end of the day." 

    "Thank you Alicia." Agent Duncan looked at Grace. "Grace, I'll show you where your classes are, we'll probably find Alistair on the way." 

    "Ok." 

  Grace followed Agent Duncan out and around the university campus. They got to her third block, Potions and Tonics, just as the bell rang for the end of class. The door swung open and students filed out. A familiar blonde walked out behind the others and Agent Duncan grabbed his collar pulling him back. 

    "Alistair, there you are." Agent Duncan said letting go of Alistair's shirt. 

    "Duncan?" Alistair looked at him and grinned. "Duncan! I haven't seen you in forever." 

    "You saw me this morning." Agent Duncan said shaking his head. 

    "Really? It seems like forever ago." Alistair looked at Grace and stared for a a minute before she stood behind Agent Duncan. "Sorry, you look familiar." 

    "This is Grace. She just became a warden in the Dragon Dimension." 

    "That's right! That would explain it." Grace peeked at Alistair. "Sorry if I made it weird. I wasn't staring because I'm perverted or anything, I was trying to remember where I know you from. I promise." 

    "It's ok." She stepped out. 

    "Is she going to be living in Delta or Beta?" 

    "She'll be in the apartment building here in Delta. So now you, Cailan, and I won't be the only ones in the building." 

    "I still think Cailan should move to the fancy apartments with his new family." Alistair crossed his arms. 

    "Your brother wants to stay with you. You should be glad you both have the visions and can be together. Some don't get that choice." Agent Duncan reminded him. Alistair furrowed his brows. 

    "You're right. I am sooo happy to have my narcissistic, active-deficit brother lingering around the apartment." Alistair said sarcastically. 

  Agent Duncan shook his head and the three headed to the cafeteria. 

    "Grace has all of your classes except for weapons. You'll have to get her used to life here." Agent Duncan said to Alistair. 

    "It would be my pleasure. First up, lunch period."  

 Grace laughed. 

    "A lesson I am more than ready to learn." 

    "That's what I like to hear." 

    "Well then. I'll let you two go ahead and talk on your own. I'm going to get everything else for Grace together. You can have Grace shadow you for your weapon class today, then bring her to the apartment building after school." Agent Duncan said leaving. Alistair nodded and took Grace to the cafeteria. 

  

 When the school day was over, Alistair and Grace walked through the city streets to the G.W Apartments building. The streets were flooded with students also out of school. It took them about half an hour to reach the 5 story building. Alistair held the door open and Grace walked into the lobby.  

  Cailan was laid out on the couch eating a pear. Alistair slapped his feet off the couch. 

    "Cailan, stop loitering in the lobby." 

    "Ali! I've been waiting for you forever!" Cailan hopped up and jumped to his brother, knocking him down. Grace giggled as she watched the two wrestle. 

    "Cailan, knock it off!" Alistair yelled at Cailan getting free of his grip. 

    "No fun." Cailan got up and looked at Grace. "Oh, who is this? Your GIIIIRLFRIIIEND?~" Cailan teased sing songy. Alistair blushed furiously. 

    "N..No, shut up. This is Grace, she's new here and Duncan wants her to stay here." 

    "Lucky us." 

    "Don't you have Anora?" 

    "Apparently we're off right now." 

 Alistair shook his head. His brother and his girlfriend were always on and off. Agent Duncan came into the lobby from the back room. 

    "Right on time." He said handing Grace a box of things. Grace took it and looked through it. Inside there were keys, uniform clothes, two sheathed daggers, a small wallet and a box labeled badges. "These are what you'll need for your time here. The wallet has your Delta I.D, a school I.D, a debit card that is already filled and some sovereigns."  

    "You didn't have to do all this..." 

    "Of course I did. It's my job. The apartment is already set. You can rest for the night. You don't have to worry about school until 9 tomorrow.  

    "Ok, thank you Agent Duncan." 

    "You're welcome. Alistair, Cailan, don't hurt each other. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night all." Agent Duncan headed up to his own apartment and the brothers looked at each other then Grace. 

    "Want to get some pizza?" Cailan asked. 

    "Right now?" Grace asked. 

    "Yeah. For dinner. We can celebrate your arrival." Alistair said taking the box from Grace. She smiled. 

    "Alright, you win. Let's go put the box in my apartment. That sounds weird... My apartment... I can get used to that." Grace said heading to the elevator. The brother followed behind her and Cailan took out his phone to order their pizza. 

  His phone looked like a black Crystal. Grace looked at him strangely. 

    "Your phone works down here?" 

    "Yeah, we all have these phones because other phones don't work. Though, if you bring them to Beta they just turn clear and do nothing." Cailan said leaning against the wall of the elevator. 

    "Oh..." Grace frowned. She hadn't realized her phone was going to be completely useless here. She told her family to call her if they needed something. 

    "I'm sure Duncan is getting your phone together tomorrow. Or maybe it's in the apartment already." Alistair chimed in picking up on her sudden decrease of happiness. 

    "You're probably right..." 

    "What number do you have on your keys?" Alistair asked. 

 Grace took the keys out and looked at the little plastic key chain marked 8. 

    "Eight." 

    "You're right across from us. We're apartment seven." 

 Alistair pushed the button for the second floor and after about a minute the elevator doors reopened with a ding. They walked off and Alistair walked to where their apartments were. Grace used the key to unlock the door and walked inside, she left the door open for the boys to follow suit. There was already furniture and was just to her liking. 

  She sat on the couch and smiled. It was comfortable enough to sleep on. Cailan walked over and plopped onto the seat besides the couch. 

    "You like cheese or pepperoni?" 

    "Pepperoni." Grace answered watching Alistair close the door with his foot before walking over and setting the box down on the coffee table. 

  The three continued to get to know each other until the pizza had arrived. They ate then said their goodbyes. Grace locked her door when she was alone. She looked around her apartment before laying in her bed. The artificial sun had set and the city grew silent. Grace swore that she would call her family the next day. 


	8. Chapter 8

 The pounding in my head had finally subsides and I open my eyes. Duncan and Alistair both are looking down at me. 

    "It is finished" Duncan says. "Welcome." 

    "Two more deaths." Alistair says helping me up. "In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was... horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through." 

    "How do you feel?" Duncan asks. I debated telling him I felt like road kill that was brought to life. 

    "Nothing you said prepared me for that." I said instead. 

    "Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden." 

    "Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining." Alistair says. I get a strange feeling that there is something I know, that these two don't. But I can't place it.  

    "There was a dragon, that's about all I can remember." 

    "Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in months to come." Duncan says. These next months are going to be a preview to the rest of my life to come. 

    "Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining." Alistair says taking something from his pocket. "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us... of those who didn't make it this far." He handed me the small glass of the left over blood, that hung from a silver chain. It was smaller than my thumb and had a label with the mantra I vaguely remember the Keeper telling us belonged to the Grey Wardens. I put it on and admire it while Duncan speaks. 

    "Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king." 

    "Very well." 

    "The meeting is to the West, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able." Duncan says before leaving with Alistair. I look around and notice both the bodies are now gone as well as silver chalice. I close my eyes and move my shawl to let the cold air cool my skin.  

  After a few minutes to myself. I put my shawl back on and head to where the meeting was taking place. As I grew near I can hear the attendees voices. 

    "Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." King Cailan says. I walk around the table. 

    "You risk too much, Cailan. The darkspawn horde is to dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." Loghain argues back. I stand besides Duncan. 

    "If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all." 

    "I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves." 

    "It is not a 'fool notion'. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past... and you will remember who is king." 

    "How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaves us for a century." 

    "Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are your men ready for battle?" King Cailan finally acknowledges our presence. 

    "They are, your Majesty." 

    "And this is the recruit I met earlier on the road? I understand congratulations are in order." Sure, if you call almost dying and being filled with darkspawn blood something to celebrate, I think to myself. 

    "Thank you, your Majesty." I say trying not to realize everyone there was significantly larger than me. And human. 

    "Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."  

    "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality." Loghain hisses. Not literally of course. I don't think humans are THAT weird. 

    "Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then?" Cailan and Loghain look down at the map laid on the table. 

    "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men t charge from cover." 

    "To flank the darkspawn, I remember." Cailan adds quickly, almost cutting Loghain off. "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?" 

    "I have a few men stationed there." Loghain stands straight. "It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital." 

    "Then we should send out best. Send Alistair and the Grey Warden to make sure it's done." 

  I blink and look up from my nails. One again all eyes were on me. 

    "I'll do my best, your Majesty." I say quickly trying to play off my lack of attention. 

    "You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Loghain asks, starting to earn my ire. 

    "Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the blight, no matter where they're from." King Cailan defends. 

    "Your majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing." Duncan warns. 

    "There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds." Loghain protests, undermining Duncan. I really want to punch this guy. 

    "Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" King Cailan asks. 

    "I... yes, your Majesty." Duncan frowns. How dare he embarrass Duncan like that? My ears grew red and Duncan places a hand on my back to motion that it was fine. A mage walked over from the sidelines. 

    "Your Majesty, the tower and It's beacon are unnecessary. They circle of Magi-" He started. 

    "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage!" A cleric woman interrupts. "Save them for the darkspawn." 

    "Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon" Log says. Yes I said Log. 

    "Thank you, loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle besides the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!" King Cailan gleefully says. 

    "Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all." Log says walking away. The bad feeling in my stomach makes me frown. Duncan leads me back to the Grey Warden tent where Alistair is anxiously awaiting. I admit he definitely is an adorable human. 

    "You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit." Duncan says after we all settle around the fire. 

    "What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair asks disappointedly. 

    "This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan explains. Alistair crosses his arms. 

    "So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" 

    "I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle." I say. 

    "That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn... exciting ot no." Duncan scolds. 

    "I get it, I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." 

    "I think I'd like to see that." I tease. 

    "For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress." 

 Duncan sighs and Alistair smiles as I laugh. Duncan wastes no time getting back on track. 

    "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley." 

    "When do we light the beacon?" I ask. 

    "We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." 

    "Can we join the battle afterwards?" 

    "Stay with the teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed, we will send word." 

    "And if the archdemon appears?" 

    "We soil our drawers, that's what." Alistair jokes. 

    "If it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you." Duncan says. 

    "Are we in any danger?" I ask. I had so many questions about this first real battle. I'd only ever fought a bandit or two. Stray darkspawns. Never a horde. Never with a person in charge of tactics. 

    "Of course. Even the best plans go awry, so do what you must. I trust you both." 

    "Just not enough to actually fight with the rest of you." Alistair pouts. Duncan chuckled. 

    "There will be plenty of battles, Alistair. Be patient." 

    "How much time do we have?" I ask. 

    "The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move quickly. You'll have less than an hour." 

  I took a deep breath. 

    "Ok, I think I'm ready for this..." 

    "Then I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." 

    "Duncan... May the Maker watch over you." Alistair says. 

    "May he watch over us all." 

 Duncan left the two of us and joined the other Wardens. 

    "Let's get going." Alistair says. I nod and the two of us walk quickly toward the bridge. It starts to rain and I pull the hood of my shawl over my head. The sky lets out streaks of lightning and we hear the battle begin. We faintly hear King Cailan yelling for the archers, then the hounds, then For Felden. The men at the ballistas on the bridge start loading and shooting. Avoiding the large blazing boulders shot towards them the best they can. 

    "Let's cross the bridge and get to the Tower of Ishal quickly!" Alistair shouts over to me, trying to be heard over the clashes of thunder and crashes of the boulders. We run across as fast as we can and Alistair covers me when a boulder destroys a statue nearby, sending shards of rubble all over.  

  I hadn't realized my whole body was quivering. Alistair's warmth was welcoming and made me feel protected and safe. 

    "Are you alright?" He asks loudly. I nod and when the dusts settles he steps back and takes my hand, running across the rest of the bridge.  

  As we drew near the tower a mage and guard ran toward us. 

    "You... You're Grey Wardens,aren't you?! The tower... it's been taken!" The guard exclaims. 

    "What are you talking about, man? Taken how?" Alistair asks. 

    "The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!" 

    "Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!" 

    "U.. Us?" The mage asks clearly unsure of our intentions. 

    "It will be ok. We are Wardens after all." I smile to give him some insurance. He smiles back and the four of us fight our way to the tower. We manage to save the four soldiers still alive and fighting outside. 

  Once we finally get inside we start heading towards the top. We fight any darkspawn we cross and avoid any traps. We make it to the second floor and we all catch our breath. 

    "Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!" Alistair says between breaths. 

    "Weren't you complaining that you wouldn't get to fight?" I tease him with a small smile. He chuckles a bit. 

    "Hey, you're right. I guess there is a silver lining here, if you think about it. At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Teryn Loghain will be waiting for the signal." 

    "Easier said than done." 

  We get our strength back and continue fighting up to the third floor. We ran through the third floor as fast as we could. 

    "Loghain better be ready to charge as soon as we light the signal. The king is depending on us!" Alistair says. I know what he says is true, but something tells me something bad is going to happen. I shake it off as we enter a kennel room. I run over and unlock the gate letting the few dogs inside the cages charge at the beasts. We fight with our canine allies to the stairwell to the top.  

  When we reached the top of the stairs we froze. Before us stood a huge ogre, fresh out of defeated soldiers to eat. It noticed us and let out a loud growl. The guard, Alistair and I fought the ogre up close. The guard and Alistair kept it distracted and busy fighting them as the mage shot it with lighting from a distance. I went into stealth mode and ran towards it jumping up and stabbing it in the heart, or at least where the heart should be. It flailed and my stealth wore off. It fell back and I stabbed it a few more times just to be safe. It stopped moving and I caught my breath. 

    "The beacon is over here! We've surely missed the signal... let's light it quickly before it's too late!" Alistair shouts working on lighting a torch. 

  The mage uses a fire spell and the tower beacon blazes brightly. We sigh in relief that is short lived. We are suddenly overwhelmed with dark spawn and we fight the best we can. I feel a sharp pain in my chest and everything goes black. 


	9. Chapter 9

  Grace sat up and caught her breath. She realized someone was banging on her door. Grace stood up and went to her door looking out the peephole. Alistair stood there freaking out. Grace opened the door and Alistair sighed in a short relief. 

    "Thank goodness you're still ok here. I.. I think we all just died." He said. 

    "Cailan and Duncan too?" 

    "Cailan won't talk to me. I think he's in extreme shock that his cocky other self actually bit the dust... I haven't checked with Duncan yet. I just wanted to make sure you were ok first." 

 She smiled a little. Thinking that someone other than her family would be worried about her like that was refreshing. 

    "I'm alright... Here anyway. I guess that's the end of the dreams." 

    "Right. We should go talk to Duncan." 

 She nodded and they went up to Duncan's apartment. Alistair knocked on the door and within seconds, Agent Duncan stood before them. 

    "Duncan." 

 Agent Duncan just shook his head to Alistair. 

    "Cailan and I didn't make it. We'll still remain here, and I'll still be in charge of the training and the apartment. How were things on your end?" 

    "I don't think we made it either." 

  Agent Duncan sighed. 

    "I have to write up a report. Let Cailan rest for awhile, I don't think his hubris will take this well. Once I talk to the commander and get his instructions I'll come back and talk to Cailan." Agent Duncan walked back into his apartment and grabbed a jacket and slipped into a pair of shoes before rejoining them at the door. "You two should rest as well. I know it'll be difficult to sleep, but try to."  

  They stepped out of his way and after a quick locking of his door he was off to talk to the ones above him. 

    "Well... That went well." Alistair said. Grace rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. 

    "At least I can say I defeated an ogre in my short time."  

    "Silver linings." Alistair chuckled. "Do you want to hang out at my apartment? It'll be impossible to sleep." 

    "Alright."  

  They walked back to Alistair's apartment and got settled in the living room. Alistair sighed as he shot a glance to Cailan's door. 

    "I hope he'll be alright..."  

    "I'm sure he will be." Grace said. Her head suddenly pounded and she quickly put her hands up to her temples, wincing. 

    "Grace?" Alistair moved besides her. "Grace are you ok?" 

 Before she could answer she plopped against him, blacking out. 


	10. Chapter 10

 I sit up to find myself in a bed, surrounded by warmth.  

    "Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased" I hear in a familiar female voice. I look over to see the girl we had met before the battle, walking over to me from a bookshelf. I realize I had only my undergarments on and she handed me a robe. I scooted to the edge of the bed and put it on.  

    "I remember you: the girl from the Wilds."  

    "I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten." Right, Morrigan. 

    "Where am I?"  

    "We are in the Wilds, where I am bandaging your wounds. You are welcome, by the way." 

 I gave a short chuckle. She hadn't really given me enough time to think her. "How does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue?" I couldn't remember what happened at all. And the more I think the more my head pounds. 

    "I remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn..." I say, since at this point that is really all I remember pre-blackout. 

    "Mother managed to save you and your friend, though twas a close call. What is important is that you both live. The man that was to respond to your signal... Quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle." she explained. "Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend... He is not taking it well." 

 My friend, who is this friend she keeps mentioning? Wait, what was that about a massacre? 

    "What happened to the Grey Wardens? The king?" 

    "All dead. Your friend has veered between denial and grief since Mother told him. He is outside by the fire, Mother asked to see you when you awoke." 

 I look down at myself and notice that my wounds are non existent, but i could have sworn I was toast. Extra crispy. 

    "Were my injuries severe?" 

    "Yes, but I expect you should be fine. The darkspawn did nothing Mother could not heal." 

  I should ask her more about what happened before going to see her mother. That way I'm more up to date. 

    "I'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind." 

 She moved to sit besides me on the bed. 

    "I do not mind, take your time." 

    "Are we safe here? Where are the darkspawn?" I ask first. I don't need to repeat the last moments of my life over again. 

    "We are safe, for the moment. Mother's magic keeps the darkspawn away. Once you leave, t'is uncertain what will happen. The horde has moved on, so you might avoid it." 

    "Why did your mother save us? Not that I'm complaining." 

    "I wonder at that myself, but she tells me nothing. Perhaps you were the only ones she could reach. I would have rescued your king. A king is much better ransom than you."  

    "Gee, thanks." 

    "I am only being practical." 

    "How did she rescue us exactly?" 

    "She turned into a giant bird, and plucked the two of you from atop the tower. One in each talon. If you do not believe that tale, then I suggest you ask Mother yourself. She may even tell you." I'll leave that one alone. 

    "Are there any survivors besides us?" 

    "Only stragglers that are long gone. You would not want to see what is happening in that valley now." She's right about that. 

    "Why did Teryn Loghain abandon the king?" I ask somewhat rhetorically. 

    "Do not know who this Loghain even is. Perhaps ask Mother of it." 

    "Alright... I think that's all." 

    "Well then, 'tis time you spoke with Mother, then be on your way." She said raising from the bed. She pointed to where my clothes were and I stand up and dress. 

    "Oh and, thank you for helping me Morrigan." 

    "I.. You Are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer." 

    "Still, you didn't give the chance to thank you properly earlier. I'll get going now." 

    "I will stay and make something to eat." 

  I walk out of the small hut and catch a glimpse of the small smile on her face. As I step through the door the bright sun greets my skin, warming it a bit. Alistair is standing in front of the swamp, looking at the water. Morrigan's mother is behind him and looks over at me closing the hut door. 

    "See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man." I hear her scold. I walk over to them and Alistair turns around and I see the relief sweep over his face. 

    "You... you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure." 

    "I'm not, thank's to Morrigan's mother." I say. 

    "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower." 

    "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad." She says a tad annoyed. 

    "I didn't mean..." Alistair started. "But what do we call you? Y... You never told us your name." 

    "Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind fold call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do." 

    "THE Flemeth? From the legends? Daveth was right, you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?" 

    "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?" 

    "So... Why DID you save us?" I ask thankful they brought it up first. 

    "Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we? Someone has to deal with these darkspawn." That made sense. "It has always been the Grey Wardens duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?" 

   "The land is hardly united thanks to Loghain" I grumble holding my hand to my head. 

    "That doesn't make any sense! Why would he do it?" Alistair asks. 

    "Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can out-manuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat." 

    "The archdemon." Alistair clarifies.  

    "What is the archdemon I keep hearing about?" I ask. 

    "It is said that, long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium t slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that of not, history says it’s a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history." Flemeth explains. 

    "Alistair is the real Grey Warden here, not me." I have no idea about any of this stuff.  

    "All Grey Wardens in Ferelden are gone except for us. I've lost everyone. For the love of the Maker, don't back out on me now!" Alistair pleads. I instantly feel guilty and wish I hadn't said it.  

    "I had to leave my clan behind. I know how you feel.. I'm sorry." 

    "We have to do something. I won't let their deaths be in vain! But I can't do anything on my own." 

  I nod. 

     "But, I still want to know what could the Teryn hope to gain by betraying the king." 

    "The throne? He's the queen's father. Still, I can't see how he'll get away with murder." Alistair says. 

    "You speak as if he would be the first king to gain his throne that way. Grow up, boy!" Flemeth crosses her arms. 

    "If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never stand for it! There would be a civil war!" 

    "Arl Eamon? Is this someone important?" I know nothing about human politics, but if he is someone important... 

    "I suppose... Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar, he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course!" Alistair shouts as an idea comes to him. "We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!" 

    "Surely there are other allies we can call on too." 

    "The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!" 

    "I may be old but, dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else... this sounds like an army to me." Flemeth points out. 

    "So can we do this?" Alistair asks looking at me. "Go to Redcliffe and these other places and... build an army?" I felt his puppy like optimism start to rub off on me. 

    "Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?" 

    "So you are set, then. Ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth asks us. 

    "Yes, thank you for everything Flemeth." 

    "No, no thank YOU. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I. Now... Before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you." 

  Just then Morrigan joins us from inside the hut. 

    "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve of none?" 

    "They Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them." 

    "Such a shame- What?!" Morrigan suddenly processes the last sentence her mother said. 

    "You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth laughs. 

    "I think that's an excellent idea." I say. 

    "Have I no say in this?" Morrigan asks. 

    "You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you. Wardens." Flemeth looks back at us. "Consider this repayment for your lives." 

    "Very well, we'll take her with us." 

    "Not to... look a gift horse in the mouth. But won't this add to our problems?" Alistair asks. "Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate." 

    "If you do not wish help from us 'illegal mages', young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower." 

    "Point taken." 

    "Mother... This is not how I wanted this." Morrigan interrupts. "I am not even ready-" 

    "You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn." No pressure. "They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight, Even I." 

    "I … understand." 

    "And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you MUST succeed." 

    "I understand." I say. 

    "Allow me to get my things, if you please." Morrigan says going back into the hut. I look through my pack to find it was largely untouched. Only it had the addition of the treaties. Morrigan rejoins us outside after a few minutes, sporting her own bag. 

    "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village North of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours." She says. And by the way she says the latter, I assume that is NOT the best thing to do. Besides, I think it would be better to get her insight as well. 

    "No, I prefer you speak your mind." I say. Flemeth laughs. 

    "You will regret saying that." 

    "Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment." Morrigan was clearly sarcastic and I would learn to get past that quickly. Birds of a feather and all that. 

    "Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards." 

    "I just... Do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?" Alistair might take awhile to get used to Morrigan. I feel many mediations are in my future. I decide to use reason against him. 

    "We need all the help we can get." 

    "I guess you're right." Of course I am. "The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them." 

    "I am s pleased to have your approval." Morrigan chides. 

    "So I have a question." I say fixing my pack. 

    "I may have an answer, ask." 

    "Have you never been outside the Wilds?" 

    "From time to time. I have been to the village I mentioned, watched it's people, and pondered what curious beings they are. On occasion, I purchased goods from the village merchants. There I spoke with men a little. There they stared and knew me as an outsider. Mother wishes for me to expand  the horizon of my experience beyond the Wilds. Even she was not born here." 

    "Is that what you want?" 

    "What I WANT is to see mountains. I wish to witness the ocean and step into it's waters. I want to experience a city rather than see it in my mind. So... Yes this is what I want. Actually leaving is... harder than I thought, however. Perhaps Mother is right, it must simply be done quickly." 

   "Ah. Oh! Can you tell us about the village to the North you mentioned?" 

    "'Tis a small place of little consequence called Lothering. No more than a stop along your Imperial Highway where travelers purchase goods from local farms and smiths. I would go there more often if not for the town's Chantry. It makes the village particularly intolerant and unpleasant for a stranger such as me." 

    "A chantry?" Alistair asks finally chiming in. "And they never, in all this time, thought that MAYBE you were a witch?" 

    "Of course they have. They even called out their Templars once. They found nothing." 

    "Is there any reason to go to Lothering then?" I don't want her to be taken in after just joining us. That would be terrible for our image. 

    "I mention it for its tavern, where travelers gather with news from other places. Tis small enough that our appearance might go unnoticed. Beyond that, 'tis close and I know the way." 

    "Now we just have to figure out how to get past the darkspawn." I pout. 

    "The real question is how to get your friend past the darkspawn, is it not?" Morrigan asks. 

    "That's true." Alistair sighs. "We can sense the darkspawn. Conversely, they can sense us." 

    "I don't sense any darkspawn."  

    "You won't right away, no, it takes time." We should be able to sneak past smaller groups, but larger ones or particularly intelligent darkspawn will always detect us." 

    "Mother has given me something else for them to 'smell' instead as we pass by. 'Tis important we head out of the Wilds, however, not further in" 

    "The darkspawn are camped further in the forest?" 

    "They come from underground, like an eruption. They broke through deep within the forest and that is where they will be most concentrated." 

    "Right, we should head out then." 

    "Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned down hut." Morrigan says to her mother who was paying more attention to her book while we were talking. 

    "Bah!" Flemeth looks up from her book. "'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight." 

   "I... All I meant was..." 

    "Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear." 

 And with that we headed north to Lothering. It was awkwardly quiet as we walked the dirt paths. I walked paces ahead of Alistair and Morrigan who refused to even look at one another. We heard a dog bark in the distance and came to a stop. I looked around and saw a mabari running towards us, he came directly to me and barked a few times. He turned around and about a dozen darkspawn were coming up. The dog stood protectively in front of us and we got our weapons out. 

    The darkspawn ran to us and we fought alongside the brave mabari. Morrigan kept us covered from afar. Her magic was definitely strong. It was a good idea to have her come with us. 

   We finally defeat the last of the darkspawn and the dog walks over to me panting and wagging his tail happily. I kneeled down and started to pet his head. 

    "I think this is the mabari I helped cure back in Ostagar." I say looking over his familiar fluffy face. 

   "I think he was out there looking for you. He's … chosen you. Mabari are like that. They call it imprinting." Alistair says. 

    "Does this mean we're going to have this mangy beast following us about now? Wonderful." Morrigan crosses her arms and shakes her head. Alistair kneels down besides me and pets the dog. 

    "He's not mangy" Alistair defends in a babying voice. 

    "I've always wanted a dog. Maybe it's meant to be." 

  The dog barks happily at my statement. 

    "He needs a name." Alistair points out. 

    "Hmm... What about... Sunny?" I say starting to walk again. The others follow. 

    "What a strange name for a dog." Morrigan says. 

    "Well... He has light fur.. And It reminds me of the sun." I try to explain, my ears red in embarrassment. 

    "I think it's a great name." Alistair says. I smile and Morrigan rolls her eyes. Sunny trots besides me beaming with happiness. 

  By the way the sun is, it's about noon when we finally arrive to our first destination. As we get closer there are some men, clearly up to no good, sitting around. One of them strolled towards us. 

    "Wake up gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. Led by an elf, of all things." He says. Making me mad before I even speak to him. My ears grew red again and Sunny moved closer to me. 

    "Err... they don't look much like them others, you know." A more built, but more slow processing man said. "Uh... maybe we should just let these ones pass..." Slow, but still very perceptive. 

    "Nonsense! Greetings, travelers!" 

    "Highwaymen. Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose." Alistair tells me quietly. 

    "They are fools to get in our way. I say we teach them a lesson." Morrigan says. I really agree with her. 

    "Now is that any way to greet someone? Tsk, tsk. Tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on." He was really pissing me off. 

    "You should listen to your friend. We are not refugees." At least I don't think Grey Wardens are refugees. 

    "What did I tell you?" The slow one says. "No wagons, and this one looks armed." He hints to Alistair. 

    "The toll applies to everyone, Hanric. That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax." The annoying one says. 

    "Oh, right. Even if you're no refugee, you still gotta pay." Hanric says as though he now knew the secret of life. I cross my arms. 

    "You're toll collectors then?" 

    "Indeed! For the upkeep of the Imperial Highway! It's a bit of a mess, isn't it?" Annoying guy says. Now I want to mess with them. 

    "Perhaps you should charge more, then." 

    "You want to pay more? Well, we'll happily accept donations." 

    "I'm just saying it's rough business for such a pittance." 

    "I could be mistaken, but that sounded threatening." 

    "Sounded like a threat to me." Hanric says. 

    "Interesting, because you seem a bit outnumbered." Annoying guy says to me. 

    "Do you really want to fight a Grey Warden?" I ask as innocently as I could. 

    "Did she say she's a Grey Warden? Them ones killed the king!" Hanric says anxiously to Annoying guy. 

    "Traitors to Ferelden, I hear. Teryn Loghain put quite the bounty on any who are found." 

    "But... aren't them Grey Wardens good? I mean, really good? Good enough to kill a king?" Hanric asks. 

"You have a point. Well, let's forget about the toll. We'll just leave you to your darkspawn- fighting, king- killing ways." Annoying guy says. But they aren't getting off that easily. Oh no, they preyed on innocents and will most likely continue if they aren't stopped. 

    "You know.." I say tapping my chin. "The Grey Wardens could use a donation." 

     "You don't say?" Annoying guy mutters. 

    "They is really good, boss. Remember." Hanric warns. 

    "Well...yes. Twenty silvers? That's all we've... collected today." 

    "I don't know, that doesn't seem like a sufficient amount." 

    "And just when we had things settled..." Annoying guy says before pulling out his sword. I grinned and kicked his feet from under him swiftly. The other guys ran to join in but Morrigan made a wall of fire to block them. One of the thugs had managed to get close before the fire went up, but Alistair bashed him back onto his butt from the force of his shield. And Sunny stood aggressively in front of him so he wouldn't get up. Before Annoying guy could get up, I had my dagger to his throat. 

    "All right! We surrender! We- We- we're just trying to get by, before the darkspawn get us all!" Annoying guy stutters out quickly. Morrigan snapped and the wall of fire vanished. Sunny moved to my side and Alistair kept his sword at the ready. 

    "Get by? You're a criminal!" 

    "Yes, I'm a criminal; I admit it. I apologize." I move back but keep on of my daggers unsheathed. 

    "I want some questions answered." 

    "What could I tell you? We aren't even from these parts!" 

    "What exactly have you been doing?" 

    "Well... watching for folks fleeing from the south. Chasind from the Wilds and farm holders, mostly. There aren't soldiers here anymore, so we... help ourselves. We try not to hurt anyone too much..." 

    "Have you heard about any survivors from the battle?" 

    "Couple, maybe. A group of wounded ash warriors came by earlier... got right out of their way." Yet he was bold enough to mess with Grey Wardens.  

    "What's going on in Lothering?" 

    "It's packed full. The bann took his men north with Teryn Loghain, so there's no one looking out for it except a few Templars at the chantry. I was just trying to feed my family, you know?" He's a bad liar. 

    "What else have you heard?" 

    "Everyone's saying how the Grey Wardens betrayed the king during the darkspawn fight. Got him and themselves killed. Teryn Loghain pulled out just in time. First thing he's doing as regent is putting a bounty on Grey Wardens." 

    "I'm done asking you questions now." 

    "Well then, let me go!" 

    "Hand over everything you've stolen." 

    "Yes! Yes, of course. The coins we collected are right here... just over a hundred silvers. The rest is in the chests we brought. I swear!" He tossed me the coin purse. 

    "Then start running and don't come back." 

    "Bless you! The darkspawn can have this place!" He got up quickly and ran with his gang. I turned to the others and grinned. 

    "Victory is ours." I sang. Alistair put his sword back in it's sheath then patted my head. Morrigan looked through the chests and took out some things and put them into her pack. I put the coin purse Annoying guy gave me in my pack. We head down the stairs and stop.  

    "Well there it is. Lothering. Pretty as a picture." Alistair says hinting at the very not pretty town in front of us. 

    "Ah. So you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling over on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?" Morrigan taunts. 

    "Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?" Alistair asked. 

    "Before or after I stopped laughing?" 

    "Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked." 

    "You have been pretty quiet Alistair." I say. 

    "Yes, I know. I was just... Thinking." 

    "No wonder it took so long then." Morrigan taunts again. 

    "Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover you've never had a friend your entire life." Alistair snaps back. 

     "I can be friendly when I desire to." Morrigan defends. "Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so." 

    "Anyway... I thought we should talk about where we intend to go, first." Alistair says changing the subject. Sunny sits next to me and I pat his head. 

    "We need to hear some news before we can decide." I say. We also need a map. Maps are good. Maps help directionally disabled people not get lost. 

    "But we need to decide what our general plan is for afterwards, don't we?" Alistair was right. If we wanted to actually get this done, we would need some kind of plan. "I think what Flemeth suggested was the best idea. Those treaties.. Have you looked at them?" 

    "Yeah, I looked them over a bit." It was true. On our way here we hitched a ride on a wagon before we met Sunny. It took some of the travel time off and I was able to look them over. 

    "There are three groups that we have treaties for. The Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first." 

    "Why are you leaving it up to me?" I was a new Warden. Alistair was more knowledgeable about them, and I'm sure he had more war experience. 

    "Well, I don't know where we should go. I'll do whatever you decide." I contemplate bringing up the remigold. 

    "Now that is unsurprising." Morrigan says. 

    "Arl Eamon is a good man, but I don't know for  sure he's where we should go. I'm not going to fight about it." 

    "What do you think Morrigan? What would you do?" 

    "Go after your enemy directly. Find this man, Loghain, and kill him. The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety." 

    "Yes, he certainly wouldn't see that coming!" Alistair taunts this time. "And it's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and-" 

    "I was asked my opinion and I gave it." Morrigan snaps cutting him off. "If your wish is to come up with reasons why something cannot be done, we will stand here until the darkspawn are upon us." 

    "Now, now." I say trying to calm them. This was definitely an explosive team I had. "Is there any way to contact the Grey Wardens?" 

    "Short of leaving Ferelden to seek them out, the only place to send word to would be Weisshaupt Fortress, and that's thousands of miles away." Well that's useless. Guess other Wardens are out. 

    "Guess we need to find these people then." I sigh. 

    "I can give you directions, if you like." 

    "Where would we find Arl Eamon?" 

    "He'll be at Castle Redcliffe, in the far western part of Ferelden next to the mountain passes. If he isn't there, someone will be able to tell us where he is." 

  I thought for a minute. 

    "My clan has already fled North. We won't be able to find them." 

    "There must be other Dalish in Ferelden. In fact, I'm sure of it. If we head Eastward towards the Brecilian Forest, we should hear word of one of the clans that wanders that area. Hopefully they will still be there." 

    "What about the dwarves?" 

    "We would need to speak to their king in Orzammar. That means heading West into the Frostback Mountains, which won't be easy." 

    "And the Circle?" 

    " That would be at their tower on Lake Calenhad to the North. We'll be looking for the First Enchanter, whoever that is." 

    "Where would Log be so we can avoid it for a while..." 

 Alistair chuckled a bit. 

    "If he isn't out in the field with his army, he's probably going to be at the palace in Denerim. We can go to Denerim, but somehow I suspect that they're not going to let us just walk around. Only a suspicion of course." 

 I closed my eyes and thought. 

    "You have a plan then?" 

    "I have a rough idea. I'll need a map for a more specific plan." 

    "Fair enough. Let's head into the village whenever you're ready." 


	11. Chapter 11

As we walk into the town I hear Morrigan and Alistair talking.

"I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of the two of you that remain, are you not the senior Grey Warden here? I find it curious that you allow another to lead, while you follow." I wonder about that too.

"You find that CURIOUS, do you?"

"In fact, you defer to a new recruit. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one?"

"What do you want to hear? That I prefer to follow? I do."

"You sound so very defensive."

"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks."

I was going to say something when a suit of armor called out to us.

"You there! If you're looking for safe shelter, I'll warn you; There's none to be found. Move on if you can. Lothering's lost." It wasn't until we got closer that I realized it was what the humans called a Templar.

"What do you mean?"

"We've had refugees streaming from the south for the last two days. The chantry and the tavern are full to bursting. There simply isn't enough food to go around, and we Templars can barely keep order. You'd be better off elsewhere, my friend."

"Are you going to keep me from going into town?"

"I'm just warning you things may not be as hospitable as you'd expect. People are frightened."

"Geez, is no one in charge here?"

"The bann has marched north with Teryn Loghain, so Lothering's on it's own. Most folks look to Elder Miriam. Otherwise. You could speak to Ser Bryant in the chantry, I suppose. It's up to you."

"Alright, thanks." I said walking around him. We walk further into what I suspect is the town's square and right away, I am stopped by a fellow elf and his family.

"Greetings to you, my lady. If it... isn't too much to ask, might you be able t spare some bread?"

"What happened to you?" I asked. They were in fairly poor condition.

"We thought it'd be safer in Lothering, that the Teryn would bring his soldiers here. But bandits attacked us and took everything! Our food... our clothes... my daughter's pet lamb. Nobody cares about a few elves like us. Surely you understand."

"Bandits?" I thought for a moment "Oh! Those guys, we drove them off not to long ago."

"That's wonderful news! Perhaps our belonging are still there!" The mother exclaims.

"I can't thank you enough, friend. Even if we don't get everything back, it's good to know others will be safe." He says before they leave to where they bandits were before. Morrigan trails off and I motion for Sunny to stay with her. Alistair follows me as I walk up to a small boy shouting for his mother.

"Have you seen my mother?" He asks. He has vivid red hair and is probably one of the many refugee's son. But I didn't know who his mother was to know if I'd seen her.

"That depends. Who is your mother?"

"She's really tall... and she has red hair. We live on a big farm hold, all of us. Some mean men with swords came, and mother told me to run to the village as fast as I could, so I did! She said she would be right behind me, but I've been waiting and waiting and I can't see her!"

"Do you know where your father is?"

"He went with William to the neighbor's yesterday, but he didn't come back."

"Well, maybe we can go look for her together."

"Mother said I wasn't to go with anyone. I'm supposed to wait for her here in the village." That made sense. I thought for a moment and his stomach growled.

"Here, take this silver and buy some food while you wait." I took out my coin purse and handed him a silver. His eyes light up like he had been given more money than anyone person could have.

"A whole silver? Wow! Thank you!" He then looked at me contemplating how to say his next words. "So, um... are you really an elf?"

"Did the ears give me away?" I ask wiggling my ears for effect.

"Father says elves aren't very nice. But you're nicer than everybody here. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." I smile as he walks off.

"Look at you, changing the minds of the public, one child at a time." Alistair teases.

"I'm not really trying to change people's minds about us. I'm just being myself." I defend looking away with a warm face. He chuckles and we walk across the square to a merchant. It was one of our reasons for stopping here of course. Morrigan rejoined us. I think she just went to sit somewhere. We were all a bit worse for wear.

"Back off!" The man I believe is the merchant shouts to a chantry sister. "I have the right to charge what I wish!"

"You profit from their misfortune! I should have the Templars give away everything in your carts!"

"You wouldn't dare! Any of you step too close to my goods, and I'll-"

We walk up and Alistair cuts him off.

"It's so nice to see everyone working together in a crisis. Warms the heart."

"Ho! You there!" The merchant man cried out looking at me. "You look able! Would you care to make a tiny profit helping a beleaguered businessman?"

"Is your profiteering ruffling some feathers?" I ask.

"You could say that, yes."

"The nerve of these people!" Alistair exclaims sarcastically.

"He is charging outlandish prices for things these people desperately need! Their blood is filling his pockets!" The chantry sister defends.

"'Tis only survival of the fittest. All of these cretins would do the same in his shoes, given the chance." Morrigan says.

"I have limited supplies. The people decide what those supplies are worth to them." Merchant man tells us.

"You bought most of your wares from these very people last week! Now they flee for their lives, and you want to talk business?" The chantry sister yells at him

"Look stranger" the merchant guy looks at me, ignoring her. "I've a hundred silvers if you'll drive this rabble off, starting with that priest. I'm an honest merchant, nothing more."

"You don't think you're being a little dishonest?" I give him a look.

"Would it help these folks if they could buy no goods at all?"

"They spend their very last coin because they are desperate. And this man preys upon them as surely as the bandits outside the city!" The chantry sister explains.

"Bah!" The merchant man shouts. "I'm not arguing anymore! Drive off this woman and get yer hundred silvers. Otherwise I'm taking my wagon and leaving!"

"I think you can compromise and still make a profit, am I right?"

"Perhaps... if that woman agrees I'm allowed to charge something." Merchant man give in.

"Do what you must. So long as the prices do not beggar the needy." The chantry sister agrees.

"Fine, fine. Done." He pointed at me. "And since you don't look too needy, normal prices for you."

I give a half chuckle and scratch the back of my head.

"So..." Morrigan starts. "We have come to solve every squabble in the village, personally? My, but the darkspawn will be impressed."

"Thank you for your generous assistance. May the Maker watch over your path." The chantry priestess prayed before leaving. Morrigan rolled her eyes and I let out a long sigh. I wasn't exactly looking to help all the humans, but I wasn't ever really one to let people who needed help, well, go unhelped.

I looked at the merchant man and he glared at me.

"Hmph. Don't suppose you're looking to buy something."

"I was, indeed." I say.

"Alright. Just... don't buy everything up."

"I wasn't intending to. Do you have a map?

Merchant man looked through his wagon. After a minute or so of searching he holds up a very nice map of Ferelden.

"Will this do?"

"Yes, that's perfect."

"50 silver."

I bite my tongue and give him the 50 silver and take my map. I look it over and walk aimlessly towards the chantry.

"THE EVIL SHALL DESCEND UPON US!" A voice shouts from the chantry courtyard. "The legions of evil are on your doorstep! They will feast upon our hearts! There is nowhere to run! This evil will cover the world, like a plague of locusts!"

"Please! You're scaring the children!" Another voice shouts.

"Better to slit their throats now than let them suffer at darkspawn hands! There!" I feel a hand on my shoulder to stop me and look up to see it's Alistair. He's looking ahead of me and I follow his gaze to a crazed looking man, pointing at me. "One of their minions is already amongst us! This woman bears their evil stench! Can you not see the vile blackness that fills her?"

"Why don't you keep your voice down?" I ask calmly.

"I watched the black horde descend on my people! I will not be silent!" He shouted.

"Pleeeease, stop! Somebody shut his mouth!" A desperate farmer pleaded.

"But isn't he right?" Another farmer asked. "The bann left us, we're going to die!"

"This minion is but the first of those who will destroy us!" The madman shouts pointing at me again. I move towards Alistair more, just in case.

"Don't be a fool, darkspawn can be defeated."

"No! I have seen them! You cannot run! You cannot fight!"

He was starting to scare the poor farmers unnecessarily now. The last thing we needed was the town to be filled with scared and desperate people.

"Standing around and shouting won't save you." I point out

"There is nothing to do! No hope is left!"

"The Dalish would keep moving until we could move no more."

"Are you... calling me a coward?!"

"I'm calling you an idiot. Just listen to yourself."

"I... I have shamed my ancestors. But the blackness will come..." He cried before running off.

"He was right, wasn't he? There's no hope for us..." A guy in chantry robes panics.

"No, he wasn't. There's always hope, you just have to stay strong minded." I say, trying to avoid a town wide panic.

"You're right. We can't give up!" The chantry guy says.

"But... we can't fight! What are we supposed to do?" The second farmer cries.

"We can't lie down and die either. We must go North, to Denerim!" The first farmer exclaims.

They all walk away and Alister pats my head again.

"You really are quite the handful aren't you?"

I smile.

"Maybe a little."

Morrigan groans in disgust

And walks out of the courtyard.

"Let's go to the tavern first. Being close to this place bothers me far too much."

"Oh!" I said following after her. Alistair and Sunny followed suit and we walked over the little bridge.

"So... let's talk about your mother for a moment." Alistair says standing next to Morrigan.

"I'd rather talk about your mother." Morrigan said still walking, looking straight ahead.

"There's nothing to talk about. And besides, isn't your mother a scary witch who lives in the middle of a forest? Much more interesting."

"To you, perhaps. You would find the moss growing upon a stone interesting."

"You know what's more interesting than that? Apostates. Mages outside of the tower. That's illegal you know."

"You did not read that in a book somewhere, did you? I hope the small letters did not strain you over much." She snapped back.

"Or we could not talk about your mother. That works for me." Alistair said slowing and walking besides me. "Grumpy."

"It's ok Alistair." I console patting his back. That's when a refugee stopped us in front of the tavern.

"You might not want to go in. Tavern's full, and those soldiers are being a nuisance."

"Aw, the tavern's full?"

"Yeah, for the same reason the chantry's full. Packed with people who fled their homes. The tavern keeper's letting folks sleep on the floors, but he can only fit so many. And those soldiers are getting restless."

"Tell me about the soldiers."

"They're not here to defend us. They were looking for someone... before they started drinking. I hear they almost killed a man because they didn't like his face. I wonder if they're deserters from the king's army..."

"You seem really unhappy." Like really unhappy.

"Is there any reason to be happy? With the king dead, them darkspawn will overrun Lothering before anyone can organize. You think those soldiers could at least run off the bandits. I hear someone gave them what they deserved. Wasn't you was it?"

"I might have had something to do with it."

"It was? More will probably come, but it's good to know some justice is left here. Thank you."

"Oh, it was all in days work."

"Let's get on." Morrigan walked into the tavern and I pouted. I waved to the refugee before having Sunny sit outside. Alistair and I go into the tavern and it reeks of drunkenness.

"Well, look what we have here, men I think we've just been blessed." A drunk soldier slurs out to his subordinates. Morrigan is sitting at a table looking over a scroll and I notice her glance in their direction.

"Uh oh." Alistair's besides me. "Loghain's men. This can't be good."

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about an elf by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen one?" The closest lackey asked his boss.

"It seems we've been lied to."

A young woman with short red hair came up to us. She wore chantry clothes and smiled softly.

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge." Her accent sounded ver Orlesian.

"They're more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them." The boss threatened.

"It's ok miss. Please stand back." I say. "I don't need you're help."

"You don't need my protection. But these men will blindly follow their master's command even unto death." She explained matter-of-factly.

"I am not the blind one! I served at stagar, where the teryn saved us from the Grey Warden's treachery! I serve him gladly!" The boss uselessly defends. "Enough talk! Take the Warden into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else that gets in your way."

"Right! Let's make this quick." The subordinate says taking out his sword. He heads right for the sister and I throw one of my daggers at his back. He topples over and stops moving. I hadn't noticed the boss charging at me until the sister flawlessly passed me and had him on the ground in seconds. Morrigan must have been annoyed because in that short interval the other soldiers were cringing in pain on the floor, with fire burns.

"Alright, you've won! We surrender!" The boss shouts from under the sister. She stands and moves back, her dagger still trained on him.

"Good." She said. "They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now."

"Take a message to Log" I say.

"W..W... What do you want to tell him?" He stutters.

"The Grey Wardens know what really happened."

"I'll tell him. Right away. Now. Thank you!" He said as they all fled from the tavern. I take my dagger from the body and two of the soldiers drag it away.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I couldn't just sit by and not help." The sister sys sitting at the empty table behind Morrigan. Alistair and I join her and a tavern maid places glasses of water down for us.

"I appreciate what you tried to do. So don't worry about it."

"I am glad you found it in your heart to offer those men mercy. Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or I was"

"Grace, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"They said you were a Grey Warden, I'm surprised you're an elf, but elves must want the Blight defeated as much as humans, no? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along." She decides on her own. But I can't deny that we don't need help. But I also don't know why someone would so eagerly jump into the fire.

"Why are you so eager to come with me?"

"The Maker told me to."

"Can you... elaborate?" I raise my eyebrow and she frowns.

"I.. I know that sounds... absolutely insane... but it's true! I had a dream, a vision!"

"More crazy? I thought we were all full up." Alistair mumbled. I pinch his arm and he winces.

"Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos, will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are MEANT to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help."

I thought for a few minutes.

"I need more than prayers."

"I can fight, I can do more than fight. I was not always a lay sister. I put aside that life when I came here, but now... if it is the Maker's will, I will take it up again. Gladly. Please let me help you."

"...Very well. I won't turn away help when it is offered."

"Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought." Morrigan says, having clearly been listening to the conversation the whole time.

"Oh, thank you!" She says hugging me. "I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down!"

"You're welcome..."

I wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do, but we really did need the help and even though the group of us are quite the riff raff. Leliana continues to talk about how we will do great things and I go to the barkeep to go some small shopping.

As we headed out, we heard someone praying in another language. I look over and see a tall man in a cage. I go over and he looks at me.

"You aren't one of my captors. I have nothing to say that would amuse you elf. Leave me in peace."

"You're a prisoner?"

"I'm in a cage, am I not?" Meow, much.

"Who put you there?"

"The Chantry."

"The revered mother said he slaughtered an entire family. Even the children." Leliana says.

"It is as she says." The man admits. "I am Sten of the Beresaad, the Vanguard, of the Qunari peoples.

"I'm Grace, nice to meet you."

"You mock me, or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands.Though it matters little now. I will die soon enough."

"This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone." Morrigan says.

"Mercy? I wouldn't have expected that from you." Alistair says just as surprised as myself.

"I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage."

"Yes, THAT'S what I would have expected."

"I suggest you leave me to my fate." Sten says bringing my focus away from my bickering comrades.

"It just so happens, I find myself in need of skilled help." I say with a smile.

"No doubt. What help do you seek?"

"I am sworn to defend the land against the Blight

"The Blight? Are you a Grey Warden then?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill... though I suppose not every legend is true." Rude!

"Would the revered mother let you free?" I ask, despite how much I kinda want to punch him.

"Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance. It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here."

"I'll go talk to her then."

"Farewell, then."

"To be left here to starve, or to be taken by the darkspawn... No one deserves that, not even a murderer." Leliana says frowning.

"Don't worry, we'll get him out. Let's head back to the chantry." I say.

"Oh joy." Morrigan sighs.

With our new task ahead of us, the five of us head to the Chantry again. 


	12. Chapter 12

Now that the yard was free of lunatics, it was much easier to get to the large wooden doors of the Chantry. Sunny sat outside as my human companions followed me inside. Leliana exchanged greetings with the guard at the door. 

  The Chantry was small, but large enough to be filled with refugees. A man in the flaming sword armor was getting a report from two others and the saluted as they walked away. 

    "Excuse me." I say going over. 

    "Yes, my lady? Who might you be?" 

    "You can call me Grace." 

    "I am Ser Bryant, commander of the Lothering Templars. You don't seem like the other refugees. Are you one of Arl Eamon's knights?" 

    "I'm a Grey Wardens actually." 

    "I...see. Teryn Loghain declared all Grey Wardens traitors, responsible for the king's death. You know this, I hope?" Damn it Loggy! You can't just leave things alone can you? 

    "The Grey Wardens did no such thing." I defend. 

    "I don't believe the Grey Wardens would be as careless or malicious as the Teryn claims, but either way, there it is. It is best you not linger, though. Just... in case." 

    "Are you in charge here?" I ask. If he is I probably made a mistake telling him I'm a Warden in this new light painted by Loggy. 

    "The revered mother leads this flock, I merely command her templars. Normally, our role is to protect the chantry and seek out unsanctioned magic. For now, it is all we can do to protect the innocent." 

    "Right. Oh, about those bandits outside the city..." 

    "Makers breath! How many times must we drive them off?" 

    "One less. We drove them off ourselves." 

    "Indeed? They're gone?" 

    "It's true." A nearby templar says. "I saw the basard running for the hills myself." 

    "That's an impressive feat, indeed! Will you accept a small reward for your efforts?" 

    "Certainly, thank you." 

    "Please take this. Now, if there is nothing else." 

    "Oh where is the revered mother?" 

    "In her study I believe. The room to the right up ahead." 

    "Thank you." I head to the room and Alistair stops to talk to someone he knows. Morrigan sits on a pew, leaving Leliana and myself to speak with the mother ourselves. When we walk in an elderly woman is sitting on a chair. Her robes are more decorated than Leliana's and her presence was quite majestic. 

    "Good day, Sister Leliana. I'm surprised to see you're still in Lothering." She says. 

    "It is good to see you as well, your Reverence." 

 The revered mother looked at me.  

    "I do not recognize your companion, Greetings. Will you be making a donation to the chantry? Our need has never been greater." 

    "What tithe is acceptable?" 

    "Might I suggest thirty silver?" 

    "Very well." I take out my coin purse and giver her the thirty silver. 

    "Thank you, dear woman. What can I do for you then?" 

    "I want to talk about Sten, the Qunari you imprisoned." 

This made her stand up. 

    "It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?" 

    "Is there anyway I can convince you to release him?" 

    "Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers." 

    "I was thinking you could release him into my custody." 

  She looked at Leliana. 

    "And what do you say on this, Leliana? You know your friend better than I." Barely, but she seemed fond of me so I wasn't too worried. 

    "These are... unusual times, your reverence. With us, the qunari might do some good I am sure of it, in fact." 

    "Were things not so desperate... very well. I trust you." She says walking to Leliana, and handing her a key. "Take these keys to his cage, and Maker watch over you." 

    "Thank you, your reverence. Your trust is not misplaced." Leliana says handing the keys to me. They exchanged farewells and we walked back out. Morrigan stood up when we reached where she sat. 

   "Well, I take it the talk went well from the shiny keys in your hands." 

   "Yes, it went fairly well. Now, let's  get going so we can make camp soon." I say. Alistair is waiting for us at the door and I notice the man he was speaking to, has already left.  

    "You ready?" He asks as we walk out all together. 

    "Yes, we'll get Sten out then go to set up camp." I explain walking towards the cage. After our trek back to Sten I stood where he could see me, with a big smile on my face. 

    "You wish something more of me?" He asks eying me. 

    "I have the key to your cage." I say holding it up triumphantly. 

    "I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it." He admitted. 

    "She agreed to release you into my custody." 

    "So be it. Set me free, and I will follow you against the Blight." 

    "Alright, I'm going to let you out now." I say moving closer to the padlock. I put the key in and turn it. It clicks open and I remove it, opening the door for Sten. 

    "And so it is done. I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement." He said stepping out. 

    "Glad to have you with us Sten." I put the padlock back to hang on the cage and give Leliana the key. 

    "May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere." Sten said. I don't blame him. We had nothing else, that I know of, to do here anyway. 

    "We'll get you some arms and armor then we're heading out to make camp. 

    "Fine." 

    "Alistair, can you take him to get those? I'll return the key with Leliana. And Mo-" I started. 

    "Morrigan will get a few more herbs. Since I don't want to run out." Morrigan interrupted. 

    "That's fine. Can you have Sunny along with you?" 

    "The mutt?" The scrunched her face up and Sunny made his cutest puppy face. Morrigan sighed. "Oh, if I must." 

    "Alright then. Let's meet up here as soon as we're done." 

  The others give their short affirmations before we head off in our pairs. 

 

  It doesn't take Leliana and I longer than three to five minutes to finish and return to the meeting spot. The other two pairs return soon after and we head to the highway. Sten has his new armor on and the looks make me wonder just how much it cost. 

   When we reach the stairs we hear a man screaming. Sunny howls and dashes up the stairs. We all prepare our weapons and follow after him. A group of darkspawn were ambushing a merchant and his younger companion. We all attack and make sure the fiends don't get close to the innocents. Sten and Alistair get most of Darkspawn and Leliana and Morrigan cover us with arrows and lightning. 

  It doesn't take us very long and the guys get covered in blood. Once we're all sure the bodies won't move anymore, I hand Sten nd Alistair some torn clothes I had in my pack for them to wipe their faces. The dwarven merchant comes up to us once he knows he's save. 

    "Mighty timely arrival there, my friend. I'm much obliged." 

  I turn to face him and smile.  

    "You're quite welcome." 

    "The name's Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This here is my son, Sandal. Say hello, my boy." 

    "Hello" The simple boy greeted. 

    "Road's been mighty dangerous these days. Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way." Mr. Feddic says. 

    "I doubt you want to travel with Grey Wardens." I say. I guess I should be keeping it quiet, but people will find out one way or another. 

    "Grey Wardens, hm? My, that does rather explain a lot. No offense, but I suspect there's more excitement on your path than my boy and I can handle. Allow me to bid you farewell and good fortunes though." 

    "Goodbye" Sandal says. 

    "Now then, let's get this mess cleaned up, shall we?" Mr. Feddic tells Sandal as  he starts cleaning up the shrattenal from their carriage. I look back at the others and they look just as exhausted as I felt. We left the dwarves to their cleanup and walked down the highway. 

    "I know a clearing up ahead that will make a good spot to camp." Leliana says as it nears night time. By now we all could probably collapse where we stood. I was relieved to hear we could rest. Especially since Morrigan had told us on our walk that she bought tents for us. 

  We get to the clearing and the guys set up the tents while us girls prepared the fire and tied up our food out of the reach of bears.When camp was finally put together and the fire burned restlessly, we all snuggled into out cots. Leliana and Morrigan laid to rest in one of the tents and Sten was in the other. I laid my cot outside where I can look at the stars. Sunny curled up besides me and Alistair sat by the fire.  

  It wasn't long before I was asleep from the warmth and coziness from camp. 


End file.
